


bittersweet exaltation

by pocsehun (ricebunny)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dialogue Heavy, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, TaoHun - Freeform, for the most part it's not much drama it's leaning towards fluff..., minor drama, non-au, taohun mpreg, well kinda..its just exo in 2017 but sehun gets knocked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricebunny/pseuds/pocsehun
Summary: sehun and tao are expecting their first child during EXO's hiatus. tao's priority is work. sehun's pissed. read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this is my first exo mpreg, so i hope you all enjoy! its a lil...slow at first but please continue to read it... it's just a little story featuring taohun having a child of their own. yes, tao's got his solo career going on in this fic, but somehow was able to make it work with a still-in-exo sehun. this took me three months to write, mostly because of procrastination. i hope you all will enjoy it. i enjoyed writing it! thank you again for taking the time to read this! <3 you can also read this on my livejournal! if you liked this, comment and let me know what you liked about it!!! <33

"I mean, it says it's positive, what else are you looking for?"

A roughly six-foot brunette stands hunched over a porcelain sink, holding a pregnancy test with two blue, clear lines on it. His ear pressed onto his large iPhone 7, which has a clear case with pictures of him and his significant other stuffed into it. This "Z.Tao" kid who should've been there with him, was in Qingdao with his family, and for the promotion of his newest album. 

_"What do you mean,"_ Tao sounds nervous, hell, he _is_ nervous, and Sehun knows he is, due to the fact that his voice reaches the highest octave it possibly can get to when he is. "I'm not looking for anything else. I just wanted to know. This isn't the time to be smart-aleck." He scoffs. 

"Alright, alright." Sehun rolls his eyes, then fixes them on the test with the rubber purple cap. "I'm nervous too, but I guess I'm not so good at showing it. Habit, sorry." 

Tao clears his throat, trying not to sound shaky when he speaks again. _"It's not a habit, more so like you've got a poker-face, and a stiff personality, too."_ He runs a hand through his raven locks, his eyes scrambling around his parents' kitchen, finally, his eyes set themselves on the crab chips in a bowl near the stove. 

"Poker face? Stiff personality?" Sehun scoffs. "Ya, you must not know me. I have a four-dimensional personality. I'm hanging up." He raises a brow, taking a seat on the closed toilet. His hand still shakily holding the test as he turns to the back of it, reading the manufacturer information, running a thumb over the risen text. 

_"No you're not."_ Tao shakes his head, as if Sehun were standing with him at that very moment. _"I'm kidding, but it's not like we really need to joke around at a time like this."_

"I agree." 

It isn't like Sehun is on a busy schedule, EXO has recently taken a six-month hiatus, seeing that their record label is facing lawsuits and class-act charges, and all of the remaining nine are no longer living together at any time. It isn't like it's the end for them. But hey, college-aged men living in a home together, that's chaos on the verge of happening if separation isn't in order at some point. They _need_ separation. 

Sehun has moved into a very secluded loft outside of the city, in a rich area. It's just him, a flat-screen TV, a comfy bed, and Vivi and Kandy, who keep him company while Tao is doing promotions in China. Tao, of course, has his own mansion back in China. 

_"So," Tao begins, "What are we gonna do? I mean, I know it's gonna be a lot for us.."_ Sehun can hear the slight panic in his voice, but he focuses on the hexagon tiles on the bathroom floor, trying to ponder that very question himself. 

Sehun takes a deep breath. "The hiatus just started, so it's not like we have to announce or say anything. I mean, I kind of want to leave the group, anyway. This is a lot for me. They work us to death, I'm constantly stressed. For christ's sake, Jongin's on three medications right now. One for anxiety, one for his injuries, one for sleeping. I don't wanna get to that point." He licks his small lips. "And the fans, they're creating a lot of rumors about me and you. They said we're not together anymore 'cause I didn't wear my fucking Cartier bracelet." He rolls his feline-like eyes, now ogling at a pimple on his cheek on the three-paneled mirror in the bathroom. "It's stressful over here." 

Tao sighs, not replying to any of the information that Sehun just spilled. He pinches the bridge of his nose and bites his lower lip with his incisors. To be a kid and find out that you're having a kid in the height of your career..well, for him, is the end of his life. Having talked in numerous interviews about not being ready for a family, let alone long-term relationships with his career being at its peak. 

"Tao? Are you still there?" 

Said Tao clears his throat. _"Yes, yes, I'm still here. You know what I'm thinking about? The fact that we're not supposed to be in contact, you're in a tightly-bound contract that could land you in a lawsuit if you tried to escape it, we're in two different countries, and let's not forget, we have a _child_ on the way."_ The native of Qingdao says so hastily, Sehun probably would need to reverse it and listen in slow motion. 

"Tao.." 

_"No, just because you're all calm and collected doesn't mean I am!"_

"I'm not calm and collected!" Sehun protests, finally leaving the bathroom for the kitchen for some chocolate puffs. "Tao, I'm worried just as much as you are! I just said that. And I even included _why_ I was so concerned. I _have_ to leave the company! They push us when we're injured, you think they'll let me slide just because I'm with child? No matter what we go through, they don't see it as a risk. If anyone should know that, it's you. Besides that, I barely get lines, at this point, all people seem to think I do is stand around and be pretty. Just look at the forums on Pann." 

_"Okay, besides that..let's shift the focus back onto the problem. Where would we raise it? We can't have it flying from there to here all the time, and we need to take proper precautions for it to stay out of the spotlight and everything, right? I just don't know, babe. I've always put my career before everything, even my health. Now that I'm not bound to a contract, my work is more of a priority than ever."_ Tao begins, Sehun raising a naturally arched brow. It doesn't take a genius to know that Tao doesn't need to throw a child into the mix of his life equation, but if Sehun's bending, Tao needs to, too. 

"Is work not a priority to me either? Ya, at least you get a complete seven hours of rest, flexible hours, etcetera. I get three to four hours just to sleep. _I'm_ the one trying to balance my own sanity and a long-distance relationship with someone who selfishly puts himself first over everything. You think it was easy for me after you left? Everyone expecting me to get with someone new, but _I_ was the one who wanted to make it work. But if everything is gonna be work, work, work for you, and not me, or a child fitting in that equation, I don't have an issue with raising a kid with the help of others." 

_"Sehun, we need to calm down. We can make this work. All this bullshit can wait 'til later on. For now, I think it's best we marinate on this whole baby situation before you make any hasty decisions with the company. I don't need you waddling into court hearings months from now. Please, rest..We'll talk about this tomorrow."_ The elder pleads, sounding exhausted beyond belief. 

"Bye." Sehun rolls his eyes, tapping the red circle on his screen. A lot is running through his head, mostly his anxiety is getting to him. He can barely function on his own, regardless of being almost 23, how could he care for another life? Hell, Vivi and Kandy are already hard to take care of. And Tao, he's shining with stardom, red carpets and interviews almost every week. Recording, acting, performing. Somehow he feels like this isn't going to work, being that Tao's baby is his job. 

"Tao always wants to work, he should've written that song instead of Rihanna.." Sehun mumbles, popping a puff in his mouth. 

\- 

The first person Sehun tells after Tao is Junmyeon. He figures he'll have some sort of guidance, some kind words, _something_ , shit. He's between two white dogs on his bed with the sun shining painfully in his eyes as he tearfully, but quietly, converses with his closest friend of the group. 

_"I just want to tell you congratulations, and I'm really, really, really excited for you."_ Junmyeon beams, almost, over the phone. _"But, clearly, we have to look at this situation maturely and take it with the naked truth. You still haven't disclosed to the company you're still in a relationship with Tao, right? And you will be around seven months once activities start again, right? I think it is only best to talk with a representative before even thinking about leaving."_

Sehun sighs, his chest rising dramatically. "Hyung, you know I barely get any lines, my dancing is seen as lackluster, and frankly, I'm tired. I don't have the same passion I had for this when I was younger. I just want it to end. Not to live a normal life, but relax for a while. I will admit," Sehun sucks in a breath. "I am nervous about being..you know, pregnant. Ah, that's so weird to say, but..I am nervous, but I _am_ a bit relieved.. because now I can have an excuse for wanting to get out of the spotlight for a while." He hopes Junmyeon can understand his point of view, but he also keeps a mental note that he's gonna be adamant, considering the fact that Junmyeon's a fighter, not a quitter. Arguably the most grounded and persevering artist in the company. 

Junmyeon nods, _"Well, definitely. I agree, you could also improve your skills. But, to have you leave the group would be a great loss. Sometimes I think you could use some polishing up, but without you, EXO would be lost. You bring a unique spunk, something refreshing. Still, I don't think a year hiatus after the baby is born is such an unhealthy idea."_

"But Zitao.." 

_"That's the other thing. You guys shouldn't be in contact, right? I would say, if there were to be a valid reason to leave, it would be to be able to be public with Tao, and in this case, unless you stay cooped up until the baby's born, you will have to disclose the relationship. Not just to the company, but to the public."_ He pauses, _"Ah, yeah. People are going to wonder who's baby it is. There are those who playfully think you and Tao are still an item, and there are those who wholeheartedly believe, and those are the ones creating rumors that you aren't together anymore. You mentioned you were stressed about that, if you were to confirm the relationship, it would remove that problem. There are a lot of rabbit holes here."_

"I know, for once, _I'm_ the one with 2.1 million issues at stake." 

The so-called "guardian" of the group lets out a chuckle. "So, how's Tao taking it?" 

Sehun smirks, putting the leader on speakerphone so he can exit the phone application. "Oh, let me read you the texts he sent me earlier. ' _I can put my work schedule off a bit, I'm not a workaholic, I promise..I don't want to lose you, so just let me think about this all.._ ' Not a workaholic'? That's a lie. Then there's, _'I wonder how you're gonna look when you get bigger..hmm..call me'._ " Junmyeon is practically hollering on the other line, earning a loud scolding from Baekhyun in earshot in the background. 

_"I honestly fear for that baby."_ Junmyeon chokes out of his laughing fit. _"Poor thing has to deal with his overdramatics for their whole life."_ Sehun rolls his eyes, thinking that he knows that all too well. 

"Yeah, you know, I think we'll talk about it when he comes on Thursday." He puffs out his hallowed cheeks. "It's too much to talk about over the phone. But yeah, thanks for your advice. I'm gonna think about it." 

" _Take care of yourself, yeah? You let me know if you need anything. I am always here."_

Sehun hangs up two minutes later, after Junmyeon yells at Baekhyun for throwing up near his game system. He turns to stare at Kandy, who wags her little tail as she stares at Sehun with her beady eyes. He sighs, then plants a kiss on her head. 

"I am so stressed, you don't even know. Let's go take a walk, I need to exercise." He picks her up, scooping Vivi up in his other arm, leading them to the front of the loft where their bedazzled leashes are. His phone buzzes, obviously being a text from Tao, and he puts the dogs back down. 

_"Moved my flight up. Can't wait. Can't sleep, can't eat. Coming at 12. Gimpo."_

Sehun quickly replies with a sneer. 

_**"Ah sending your pregnant boyfriend to do errands? What is this?"**_

Sehun can just _see_ the eye roll coming from Tao. He gets another text just as Vivi and Kandy start to lazily cuddle next to the shoe rack. 

_"I just imagined we could do something...in the bathroom..quick fuck?"_

_**"Unsanitary..bye"**_

He locks his phone, then looks down at the dogs. "Ya, you must get up. We need to work out, it's been a few days. You're both getting fat! Up, hurry, hurry." He says with a soft, babyish voice. Vivi slowly rises to his feet, while Kandy's eyes lid. Sehun coos, staring at her in awe. "So much like your daddy, huh? Always falling asleep when work needs to be done." He swiftly picks her up, then slips some slides on, walking out the loft with Vivi's leash in his hand. 

He trots around the neighborhood for an hour, going incognito with a pair of Ray-Bans and a hat from Izro. He runs across a vendor who sells odeng with a kind, moon-like face. He's hungry, and the dogs are tired, so he figures he'd grab a bite to eat. He checks his messages, one being from Chanyeol; a video of Junmyeon asleep with dicks drawn all over his face. Sehun laughs, figuring the SuChanBaek sleepover isn't going as good as Junmyeon planned. Anyway, he finishes his snack, then starts to walk again, this time, a little boy approaches his dogs. 

"Poochies!" He beams, looking delighted, his mother turning from a bench to try to stop him. Sehun takes note of how disturbingly tiny this little boy is. To him, at least. _Children are so small_ , he thinks. Almost as if he hasn't noticed that up until now. 

"Daeul, _ask_! What did we say about walking up to dogs without asking, huh?" She scolds, bowing quickly as she takes her son's tiny hand. She looks a little agitated, like she's gone through this six times already. 

Sehun smiles smally, "It's alright, he's welcome to touch the dogs, they don't mind." He says assuringly, wanting to observe the curious child more. He thinks it's better to embrace curiosity now, as he has to look forward to an adventurous toddler in the near future. 

He gets home around 8, which gives him enough time to feed the dogs, himself, catch up on the fuckery on Unpretty Rapstar, and shower before he has to pick Tao up. In the shower, he mentally prepares himself for the chaos that's about to unravel with Tao's visit. He knows Tao's gonna want to have his reps talk to Sehun's reps, and it'll be some sticky situation. He stares at his flat stomach, wondering how something so small could bring about so much madness. 

He slips into a black tracksuit, slipping on the same slides he had on earlier, and speeds off to the airport. As soon as he gets there, he spots a familiar Louis Vuitton luggage and duffel combo and a tall, skinny figure with a jet-black head of hair. He honks just as he pulls up, wanting Tao to get out the cold as soon as possible. He pops the trunk, Tao throws his luggage in, then hastily gets in, pulling Sehun in for a long kiss, just before he gets cut off. 

"I like it, but we can't have anybody seeing us." Sehun warns, pulling away from the curb to exit the airport. During the ride back, Tao complains about how a lady on the plane didn't have to start 2017 by disturbing his peace with her chronic flatulence, and Sehun stops on the side of the road three times to throw up. 

Once they're home and settled, Kandy and Vivi get their kisses, and Tao gets clad in his pajamas, finding himself in the duvets with a hand pressed to Sehun's stomach, fascinated. The younger man gives him a usual glare. "What are you doing? Pull my shirt down and get your hand off of me." 

Tao tunes him out, staring at the soft skin with a look Sehun doesn't think he's seen before. It's one of love, of course. He examines it gently, as if it was the most prized possession in the world. "There's a child in there..an actual child." 

Sehun scoffs. "Odeng too, I had some sardines and rice earlier too, water.." Tao looks up and chuckles, swatting at Sehun's arm gently. "A womb is different than a stomach, Sehun-ah." He shakes his head. 

"Sorry, I've only known I'm with child for two days." He licks his lips, "I'm oblivious to any facts about pregnancy." 

Tao smirks. "You'll find out the facts sooner or later, without even having to pick up a book. But seriously, this is fascinating." He sighs out, looking at his stomach again. "We're gonna have to take care of this little thing." 

Sehun groans, "Stop talking about this! I'm tired. I did my part, I fed the baby and picked up its stubborn creator." He puts his shirt back over himself and turns off the light, watching Tao pout as the light fades out. He smirks and pecks the top of his head tenderly. "Night, Taozi. Hopefully no nightmares about bald Yifan, right?" 

\- 

Sehun gets a rude awakening on Friday, the bass of "Black Beatles" booming loudly against the wall of the bedroom from the living room. He knows it's Tao working out, and he's actually relieved it's not "Down in the DM" because he was extremely tired from hearing Tao belt an accented "Snapchat me that pussy!" at 9 AM. He shuffles out of the bedroom, Vivi following behind him, bringing up the rear. 

"Sehun, you up?" Tao interrogates from the living room, then starts to sing, _"That girl is a real crowd pleasa~"_

The younger man doesn't answer, but instead heats up some broth and rice, trying to fully wake up. Tao had scheduled an appointment with a private obstetrician the day before. Sehun figures Tao will be the progressive one throughout the pregnancy. 

Vivi stares at him with his usual tired expression. "Me too. I'm so tired of this bull every morning." 

Speaking of the devil, Tao walks in, his hair plastered to his forehead, grabbing at Sehun's cheek to pull him in for a kiss. Sehun makes a face, cradling himself in his arms. "You smell so bad, I'm not kissing you, forget it." 

Tao opens the fridge to grab an electrolyte drink, sweat beads streaming down his neck and face. "You should work out with me. Really starts you off well for the day." 

Sehun sucks his teeth, going to make him and Tao bowls of leftover soup and rice, "I don't think so..if it makes me smell like that." Shockingly, he feels a pair of long arms wrap themselves around his waist, then the sensation of gnawing at his neck. 

"Tao, you honestly do not listen. I _said,_ you stink. Go shower." 

The Chinese man cracks, admiring Sehun's quick comedic timing. "I'm eating first." He quickly grabs the food, scarfing it down his throat before heading to the bathroom to freshen up; leaving Sehun with a smile on his face. _"He's something else."_

When they get to the OB's office, Sehun is hiccuping, having lost his stomach contents at home before heading over. Anyway, the obstetrician is a tall, striking, man in his 40s, with salt-and-pepper hair, a young, but a delicately aging face, and a kind voice. Dr. Nam Eunseuk, the man who will be taking care of Sehun and their unborn child for the upcoming months, intimidates Tao on sight, because Sehun stares at him like he's willing to have _two_ baby daddies. 

"Well, after running some blood tests, diagnostics, as well as just some measuring, I can conclude that you are exactly eight weeks pregnant. Now, I trust that I will need to disclose that I am working with you with your company, right?" The doctor questions warmly, meeting Tao and Sehun's eyes with even timing. 

"That's not really a concern as of right now." Tao nods, then types something on his phone. "We're just more concerned about..publicity issues at the moment. We'll handle this later." 

The doctor nods understandingly, then takes a look at Sehun, who looks a little worried (but then again, when does he not?). "The results of everything we've tested conclude you're very healthy, Mr. Oh. You shouldn't have any doubts concerning your health. I would advise you to eat a little more than usual. Think of it like making a separate plate for a baby to eat. Add that to your everyday meals." He smiles, showing off a perfect row of pearly teeth. Sehun cocks a brow, wishing his underbite and braces would magically disappear somehow out of envy. "Now, would you both like to see your baby? At two months, there isn't a whole lot to see, but.." 

"Yes." Sehun acquiesces, running a hand through his dyed chestnut-colored hair. Tao pulls out his phone to get ready to take pictures of the sonogram. He honestly couldn't look more thrilled. His lips are curled into a giddy smile, eyes squeezed tight as he frantically swipes up his lock screen for the camera app. 

Sehun goes through the cliché gel on the belly, shivering, all of that, and the doctor swiftly presses a few buttons and turns on the monitor. Sehun has to admit, this is a little uncomfortable. He feels out of place, but somehow having the assurance that Tao is pretty chill with the whole thing gives him some solace. There's an awkward sound of a machine starting up, and finally a static sound, the screen turning gray. 

"..Alright, here we go.." A deep voice rings out, the doctor placing the sensor on the bottom of Sehun's abdomen. A grayscale image appears on the screen, slowly moving side to side, corresponding with the movements of the sensor. There's a black hole-like sac in the middle of the screen, and inside is the tiniest, bean-like figure in the center of it. A smirk finds itself grabbing the corners of Sehun's mouth. He's in astonishment, really. His usual serious-like disposition has perished for the time being. 

Tao stares at the monitor with wider than usual eyes, studying the image as if it's something he is trying to imprint into his memory. "It's so.. _small_." He shakes his head, his raven locks slightly falling out of place. "I guess I don't feel as nervous knowing its that small." Sehun shrugs, his tongue finding itself gliding over his lip out of habit. "It's not gonna stay that small, and it's always going to be a concern, no matter the size." He comments quietly, glancing quickly at Tao, who is already taking a gander at him. 

The doctor clears his throat, his eyes rising from Sehun's stomach to take a look at the couple. "Right, so, I do see strictly from eyeballing the screen that there is a heartbeat, so that's good. I will say, if I may speak freely, I do not think stress is a good idea for either of you. As cliché as it sounds, Mr. Oh, you need to stay stress-free until your second trimester. Just so we can ensure there isn't a risk of any miscarriage." 

He takes a few screenshots on the monitor before continuing. "After that, it would be best to relax. Your baby will be able to sense your emotions during the rest of the pregnancy, so I would try to veer away from any stress that could easily be minimized." Tao looks a little winded as if the doctor were trying to infer that he was the main cause of Sehun's stress. 

Sehun smooths his tongue over his teeth, sighing. "I see. Um, can we have a few pictures to keep for ourselves?" He inquires, scratching the back of his head. The doctor mumbles a quiet 'certainly', and sashays out of the room. "I guess I get what you mean. I think seeing how small the baby is kind of.. eased my mind a bit..Like, it's a sign that we have plenty of time to work things out... Sometimes you have to see it to believe it." Sehun confesses, reaching to take one of Tao's hands. He's always been able to be sensitive and understanding to Tao's emotions, even if he disagrees. 

"Mm, I really don't want to do all of this." Sehun complains into his pillow later, before bed. "I seriously do not want to talk to my company at all.. I know they're gonna do something spiteful." He moans, beating his head into the duck feather pillow. Tao squeezes a tight smile on, commending Sehun's never-ending ability to make him laugh, even in a serious situation. 

Tao places his hand on Sehun's back, shocking the younger man with the frigidness of his graze. "I know, me too. Trust me, the fact that I have to be with a company representative, an attorney, and my management team at the meeting is crazy." 

Vivi makes an attempt to jump on the bed, earning a cackle from Tao, who reaches to put him between himself and the younger man. Sehun stares blankly up at him, then lets out a babyish "Nooooo." He reaches to pet Vivi's curly head, then caresses his chin. "It's not fair to let him in, but not Kandy." He glowers, still whining. 

Tao rolls his eyes, peeling a pore strip off his nose. "Why are you always so worried about her? She's sleeping." When he doesn't receive a reply, he figures Sehun is just trying to lift his own spirits, but instead of going to get his furry gal-pal, he opts to lift his hand to rub the younger man's head soothingly. "Sehun." 

"Hmm?" 

"I know. I'm nervous, I would even go so far to say I'm on edge. You know me. A kid..I mean, that's the _last_ thing I need, hell, the both of us need. We're _still_ kids. Our priorities are jacked, there's so much to think about! We had our lives ahead of us! And to make matters worse, we still have to tell our parents.." 

Sehun's memory shoots back to around November 2011, when he and Tao had announced to Sehun's parents that they were an item. Mrs. Oh looked distraught- sickened, really. Mr. Oh just had stared at the floor and kind of accepted it. It truly wasn't his father he was worried about this time, but his mother. She had nothing against Tao, she just had questions, lots of them. Nor did she ever think one of her sons would have a relationship with a male. Her ways were a bit too old fashioned for his liking, but regardless, she accepted them around the time their relationship was at its peak -- 2013. She'd sent Tao hot rice cakes and fruit as an apology for seeming a little extra, which he appreciated. But a relationship took time for her to accept, a baby is another story. 

Sehun blinks, swallowing down a sudden bitter taste that has danced on his tongue for a few minutes. "Our parents? No, we have to tell _mine_. Your parents don't care. We could show up to their house with the baby already here and they'd just ooze about how wonderful it is to have a grandchild." 

"That's not true. My parents would have a stern talk with us about it. Caution us, if anything."

"No." Sehun interjects. "They wouldn't. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's all we're gonna talk about for the next.. _who_ knows how long. I'm tired." Sehun says deliberately, retiring for the night. Tao exhales with the termination of light in the room. 

He sits in contemplation once more, wondering about how the news will be broken, how the meeting will go, but most importantly, the level of stress his man is feeling. He'd rather snap his fingers and the baby be legal and off to work, but he knows that this is what he signed up for. He knows that he wanted kids at _some_ point and in secret, didn't want to be past his agile years when he got to have one. He knows he screwed up with Boxuan, and that amount of time he got to learn about his parenting style couldn't size up with the real, raw, off-camera parenting he was going to be held accountable for. Tao allows a few hot tears to stream down his face, his fears attempting to spring off with them. But he's terrified. He doesn't know how to do this. 

The morning of the meeting is a blur. Sehun's head is glued to a porcelain toilet bowl with the fan next to him on the turbo setting, the next thing you know, he's in business casual clothing, watching wearily as Tao puts on some Valentino suit and a pair of custom-made dress shoes. He chokes and almost makes a third trip to the bathroom when he sprays that _awful_ , flowery cologne he's worn forever. Sehun wonders if there's ever an occasion where Tao doesn't wear designer. 

An SUV pulls up to their loft around 8:30, clad with Tao's representatives. It's a quiet, uncomfortable ride to the building. Dry coughs, murmurs, nods, pursing of lips. Sehun looks out the window the entire time to avoid the discomfort of eye contact. Subsequently, they get there. Sehun has the urge to empty his breakfast onto anything and anyone, but swallows and walks expeditiously inside, Tao keeping his space from him. Once they enter the room, there are SM reps, his managers, their managers, lawyers, and the man himself, Lee Sooman. Just in case this is another member trying to escape. The couple bow quickly, a little taken aback with how many people are seated. 

"Please, both of you, take a seat." A representative nods, gesturing to the two empty seats at the end of the table. They sit obediently, but edgily. Everyone's a little starstruck, besides the fact that both of them belong/used/ to the company. 

"It is our understanding that you both are still in contact with each other after Mr. Huang's departure." 

One of Tao's rep's answers on his behalf. "Yes, according to the 13th clause in the agreement drawn up by the court and company, Mr. Huang is allowed contact with his former members, which includes Mr. Oh." He points at the highlighted portion of the document, his assistant hurriedly sending copies down the table. "On account of private messaging being strictly _that_ , private, both of the gentlemen are allowed to still communicate, and are not out of company policy." 

Tao intrudes, knowing he's probably going to be the one talking, as Sehun's not really good with these kind of things, nor does he like to be assertive with authorities and higher-ups. "Sehun and I have continued our relationship from even after my activities were suspended. Seeing that I've won the lawsuit, and there isn't anything in the agreement written by you all, I don't see the problem with living, nor communicating with Sehun. But we aren't meeting for this reason." He shakes his head cooly as he sits back, watching Sehun steadily for a second. He then glares at the higher-ups, whom are which are permanently burned into his brain from countless meetings during 2015. 

"There is a child. Sehun is to have a child at the end of this year. Our child." 

The room fills with the sound of papers shuffling, whispers, and exchanging of looks. Sehun stays quiet, but on the inside, he's manic. He's trying to keep his composure. He knows once all of this is sorted, he can just relax. The worries will wash away. But he can't help but feel the overwhelm washing over him. He can't read expressions, he doesn't know what they're saying. He's never been one to care about opinions, but at this moment, it's a first exception. 

"Well," An SM rep clears her throat. "Clearly, this poses an issue. You won't be leaving the company, will you, Mr. Oh?" 

Sehun finally pipes up after a thick swallow. "I think a hiatus would be best." His hands knot together as he confesses, his knuckles white from squeezing too hard. 

"The group is already on hiatus. Is that not enough for you? You're a beneficial part of a group, we cannot just let you leave without a medical notice. You understand this, right?" 

Tao sucks his teeth, glaring a bit more at the elders in front of him. Wrinkled, menopausal, blasé. "When the hiatus ends, he'll be seven months pregnant. You can't seriously expect him to work vigorously while carrying an unborn child, right? It doesn't really get more inadequate than this! He's _pregnant_!" He says bitterly, looking down at the sagging people in front of him. "You all pushed me with my injuries, so I left. I want Sehun to leave, but he won't. If you truly want your idols to stop leaving, I advise you to stop abusing them. A year-long hiatus will not hurt your sales, and you'll probably make more money-- since that's all you care about anyway-- with his pregnancy being a topic of discussion." 

Sehun bites his small lower lip, taking a sip from a water bottle in front of him. "I know the group hasn't been around long enough for fans to be settled enough to deal with something like this, but I think this is good for me. I know we're at the height of our careers..I cannot work this year, nor next. I can't promise to make appearances all the time, but I will try. Even a semi-hiatus is fine. I just cannot be worked, I'll lose my child." 

"What will your plans be after the year hiatus you're proposing, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Sehun exchanges a quick glance with his significant other, then sits back. "Promote again with everyone. By then, our schedules will have been worked out completely, I would hope. Our child could be with their grandparents or Tao during promotions, vice-versa." 

The reps from both Team Tao and Team SM both exchange words for a few minutes, hands expressing, papers being pointed at, beads of sweat pouring down Sehun's sideburns. Tao checks his phone, ready to grab some breakfast from his favorite café downtown. Both of them hear words being said about violations, fact-checking, the hiatus, everything in between. Documents get passed and passed, coffees sipped. Finally, the founder opens his mouth, silencing everyone in the room. 

"I think legally, the best decision is to allow you the one-year hiatus, and continue promotion with the group afterward. However, if we need you for any appearances this year or next, we ask that you will come to support your members if possible. This is a pregnancy, and should not be treated like an injury. This is a risk, but.." He pauses, Sehun on the edge of his seat; figuratively and physically. He waits for a second, pondering if what he's going to say is going to be the right decision in the long run. 

"I am allowing you to take personal time off, for the first time in my career. I am not sure why Mr. Huang is here, we wrote the contract specifically to allow contact, but confirmation is appreciated. You are not in breach of contract. A press conference will be held in two months to announce the news. My lawyers will figure out a way to allow you to be together in public with Mr. Huang's lawyers. I have lawsuits on my hands, this is all I have to say. I am not looking for another. Idols have personal lives, sometimes they happen quicker than expected. This is the exception. Luckily, there aren't promotions for a while, so I am able to make such a hasty decision like this." The CEO stands, then bows. "The best of luck to the both of you. Please take care of your health. Lawyers, please work it out." He strolls out of the room after a bow, a few reps following suit. 

Sehun stares plainly at the wall, which is plated with gold and filled with plaques and awards. He can only expect with a meeting that quick, that news must've already leaked out somehow with Junmyeon, or they were expecting this already. Perhaps one of the managers overheard a conversation. Who knows? Sehun's just relieved they're not making him work, he's just so grateful. It's not really a surprise when two burning hot tears flow down his pale cheeks. 

\- 

The trickier part comes along just as Sehun starts to sprout a little bump on the bottom of his stomach. His mom had called him, sobbing about how she missed her little boy, how she longed for the days where he was little running naked around the house all the time. Needless to say, she was touched by the mere sound of his voice, and begged for him to come see her on Saturday, and that she'd make his favorite stew. He agreed, of course. Regardless of her views, she's still his mom. 

At 12 weeks, Sehun's pooped, wanting to drift asleep to the sound of Harry Potter playing in the background, Hermione scolding her broom, wanting it to rise into her palm. It's not like he's been doing anything vigorous, it's the fact that Tao went back to China to organize and meet with people to clear his schedule a bit. That being said, all Tao does is call him every half an hour to make sure everything's alright. He bugs Sehun with messages about his water intake, he FaceTimes him to make sure he takes the bullshit herbs and vitamins he'd gotten him. All he does is call, call, call. Sehun wants it to stop, stop, stop. Still, he has to go see his parents. 

He arrives at the door, clad in a white graphic tee with Kurt Cobain on it, black skinnies, a jacket, and some shoes he just threw on. His hair has gotten _long_ , a bit too long for his liking, but Tao likes it. Anyway, he looks good, as usual. Face a little swollen from water retention, but who cares? 

He goes to rap his hand on the wooden door, but the door swings open, an average-height woman enveloping him into her warm arms. "My Sehun-ah.." She beams, then kisses all over him. "Look at you, so healthy and handsome." She continues her swooning, admiring every inch of her son. "Come in and relax~! I'm making stew!" 

Sehun walks in, the familiar and unmistakable mix of mothballs and seasoned meat hitting him as he slides his shoes off. "Where's dad?" He inquires, leaning down to pamper his mother's cat with a few strokes to her fur. Mrs. Oh points with her soup spoon to the door next to the closet. "Bathroom. He's taking fish oil pills, so he's been getting acquainted with the bathroom lately." 

A flush of the toilet echoes out into the common area, causing Sehun to snicker, as his father seems to feel caught. He hears a pumping of soap, then the sound of hard water hitting his hands; finally, he walks out of the bathroom, going to hug his son.  "Look at my healthy son! You look so fit! Tao feeding you good, or what?" Mr. Oh chuckles, his eyes turning into crescents. His eyes are beady, wrinkles framing them delicately, his mouth is small, nose parked perfectly in the middle of his face. He's older Sehun, clearly, with the exception of his eyes, which Mrs. Oh gave to Sehun. 

Sehun smirks. "I guess. He doesn't know how to cook, but if you count him buying us chicken, I guess you're not wrong." 

He's always been close with his father. Always able to be honest, blunt, and dead serious with him. There hasn't been a time where he couldn't say something to his father with full confidence, and he cherishes that. His father was the first to know he was interested in guys, the first to know his feelings for Tao, the first to know just about everything. His embrace only makes Sehun more at ease, more at home. Sehun locks his scent into his memory, having lost it for some time. 

The older man pads over to the couch, sitting down with a grunt. Sehun trots over too, laying down next to his favorite pillow. "How are things, dad? I know I haven't called much lately. Sorry." The twenty-two-year-old spits out remorsefully. He earns a low chuckle from the mid-50s man, who gently continues to inspect his young son. 

"Things are about the same, kiddo. Your mother and I just returned from a trip to Hokkaido, I'm sure she told you about it. It was nice...we had a bath, did some touring, but we mostly just relaxed. It was nice to be out of the country for a bit. Work is still hectic as always, but my health is good, I'm blessed, so..no complaints." 

Sehun's assured to hear such news. His parents are relaxing. No bickering, no drama, they can relax when they want. He likes having peace in mind that his parents aren't suffering, and if he can do anything to relieve stress at the occasion, he tries his best. 

"I'm really happy to hear that, dad." Sehun sits up, eyes fixed on his father's position on the loveseat. Before he can say anything else, his mother comes wandering in the room, her hands pressed together as she comes to kiss Sehun's head. "I hadn't noticed how long your hair has gotten, baby. Are you going to trim it anytime soon?" She holds back a chuckle, but her voice cracks as she runs fingers through her son's silky hair. 

Sehun turns a blind eye at her, then places his hands on top of his head. "Ya, mommy. Don't..I don't know what I'm gonna do with it yet. We're on break, I don't have any stylists to do my hair. If I trust myself with scissors, I'll look like Hyunwoo when he let our cousins do his hair that one time." He cringes, thinking of the horrid haircut his older brother sported ten years before. 

His mother raises an arched brow, another feature she'd passed down to her son. "Well, I can have Mrs. No do it for free." 

"Oh god, no." Sehun screws his face up, replying instantaneously. "I would rather set my hair on fire.." He sends his father into a laughing fit. Both of them are very aware that Mrs. No cannot do hair to save her life, but due to the fact that she's been their neighbor and Mrs. Oh's close friend since the 80s, she finds her convenient and thinks she does exceptional hair just because she can put a flat iron to someone's head. 

His mother stares at her husband and son, baffled. "I missed the joke, what's so funny?" Her cat-like eyes innocently widening at the gut-busting laughter her family has been thrown into. Frustrated, she rises from her seat and goes to check on the stew. 

Mr. Oh leans close to Sehun, just to make sure his wife doesn't eavesdrop and get her feelings hurt. "She got her hair done by Mrs. No the other day, came out looking like a French poodle. She swears she did an excellent job on the perm, but I think she's in denial. If you're wondering why your mother has a flat cap on in the house, that's why. Botched hair." Sehun's face widens into a huge, open smile, laughing dryly so his mother won't overhear. 

The stew's served in 15 minutes, after Mrs. Oh makes Sehun change into a different shirt so his original won't get stained while eating, knowing how strong the red is. They finally sit down and eat, and it's...nice. Sehun's so glad to be home, so glad to be in the presence of two incredible, impossibly supportive people. He's just got one thing in the back of his mind, and it's gonna have to come out sooner or later. 

"I've never seen you eat this much, Sehun-ah." His mother remarks, taking note of the fact that he's had three servings in the only ten minutes they've been eating. Mr. Oh doesn't mind, he's just happy to see Sehun with meat on his bones. Still, Sehun's heart jumps a little, then he peers at his bowl, which looks a little messy from the sauce sticky and staining it. 

"Um, I'm just kind of hungry. Tao was in town for a few weeks, now he's not. I got used to eating a lot of food, and now that he's not there, I'm empty." 

The older woman scoffs, her mouth dropping absurdly. "Well, I cannot have any son of mine hungry like that. I'll pack you some food before you go. We have leftovers from when your aunt visited the other week." She nods away, slurping at her stew. "Oh, how is Tao, by the way?" 

Sehun swallows, "He's alright. Really busy, but nonetheless, alright." 

"Has he put out another album?" His father says with interest, studying the stoic expression on his son's face. He can read Sehun like a book. He wonders why Sehun's been so distant the last few months, why no calls, no texts, no anything. Why he's so disheveled, so aloof. 

"No, I think he wants to put one out either the end of this year or next year. But I mean, he's gonna have his hands full, so I don't know when to expect one to come out." He responds with a tinge of apprehension, but tries to cover it up with a sigh. 

His father places his chopsticks to the side of his bowl, then claps his hands together under his chin. "I have to say, I'm really glad to see you, Sehun-ah. But I just wonder, is there a reason why you haven't really been in contact with your mother and I? I mean, we're your parents! You don't really seem like yourself. Of course, we're glad to see you, and see you so healthy, but I have a lot of unappeased wonder about why you haven't been around." He coughs, "..And I wonder, is it something with Tao? Is he stressing you out? Usually, you tend to talk about him nonstop." 

Sehun just _blinks_ , feeling caught. 

"I hope I didn't scare you, son. I just wanted to know." 

His fingers make their way to brush his hair out of his face, a gaze harsh on him from his mother, who has also been gravely concerned regarding Sehun's lack of contact. It's not normal for him to so obscure. She also is thrown by his slight weight gain, increased appetite, disheveled look, and reserved demeanor. 

"I haven't been in contact..I'll be honest, it's because I've been trying to get my ducks in a row with a lot of things. I don't mean to ignore you, in fact, I feel terrible. But I've been in meeting after meeting, call after call, trying to get things moved and pushed back. Life is busy for me. Usually, I can fade into the background and not have to deal with anything on a professional level, but something happened where that's not the case this time." 

His mother can only think the worst, so she chokes out. "Are you dying?" She knits her brows, eyes brimming with crocodile tears. Sehun really didn't want to have to come over to tell her what was going on, because whenever he has to lead up to an announcement, she always jumps to conclusions and wonders if he's about to pass away. 

"Mom, no..I'm not dying, I'm not going to for a long time, and if I was, you'd be the first to know. And dad, Tao's not stressing me out. He's treating me better than ever. He's being more responsible, he's feeding me well, he's making sure I'm feeling alright. Mentally _and_ physically." 

Sehun takes a deep breath, then stares at the ceiling to mentally prepare himself for the announcement. 

" _I'm.. pregnant_." 

It takes a second for his parents to process his words, almost as if he was speaking in a different language, trying to find their native counterpart. Mrs. Oh is stunned, her eyes frantically blinking, hands completely still as she tries to convene the information and correlate it with Sehun's behavior. Mr. Oh feels a smile grabbing at his mouth and really can't think about it too long before he stands to bring his child into his arms, holding his head to his chest. "Oh, son.." 

Sehun feels an overwhelm of emotions, and all he can to is hold onto his father as tight as he can. His mother rushes over, her flowery scent calming him, alleviating his anxiety he had about this whole thing. You can hear her squeal into her husband's ear, but she stops abruptly once she hears Sehun's wails. She pulls back, eyeing him, then she pulls his chin up to look at her. 

"What is it?" 

Sehun shakes his head, his face flushed a scarlet tint. "I didn't think you guys would react the way that you did..I thought you were going to be so unhappy with me, not accept this.." He continues, his hands finding their way to his parents' to squeeze. "I haven't really been able to sleep comfortably without knowing your reaction." 

His mother laughs as if she's been told something like a fable or old wives' tale. She's in disbelief at his confession, as if he sounds too obtuse for comprehension. 

"Ya, Oh Sehun.." She glitters, her tongue clicking soothingly as she shakes her head. "None of that. Your father and I are blessed to have you, have Tao as well. To have someone to love our beautiful son is a blessing in and of itself. A child..a child is a gift. A sum of passionate love, a symbol of love. Besides that, we've always wanted grandchildren, and with Hyunwoo not tying anyone down, we can't expect him to give us that anytime soon." She snickers, exchanging a smile with her significant other. 

Sehun sighs, looking at his father for his reaction. But he knows it'll be one of acceptance, with a cautionary joke at the end. 

"You know I'm happy for you no matter what decision you make, Sehun. So this, this is a no-brainer. I'm bored! I want to be able to help you raise and teach your child new things. It's mighty unfortunate that people my age can't be around their grandchildren to teach them things that their children will not teach them. I'm extremely..I'm-I'm on cloud nine, I'm..elated, Sehun. A baby!" He watches as his father pours out tears with his words, he's so _touched_. 

Sehun sniffs, pulling out his phone to show his parents a picture from the sonogram from earlier in the week. "I'm three months..this is what's growing inside of me right now.." His voice is drenched with wetness from crying, but he manages to smile, watching his parents beam and melt before his very eyes. 

In a way, he feels accomplished. Accomplished to have successfully told his company and his parents the huge news that he's been anxiously overanalytical about. Hoping for the best, expecting the worse. But for some reason, fate had aligned it as, hope for the best, end up with the best. Sehun ends up spending the night with his parents, his mother cooing over his every move (he grimaces thinking about how disgustingly enamored she's gonna be with him when he's much bigger and more sorry to feel for), baby pictures being shown, pictures of her being pregnant with him, in which he cringes, wondering if he'd look that swollen, and plenty of cautionary tales. Mrs. Oh makes sure to tell him her _own_ version of what to expect when you're expecting. 

Sehun's at peace.

-

Tao returns back to Korea two days before Sehun's birthday with bags. _Lots_ and lots of _bags_. Chanel, Gucci, Guiseppe Zanotti, Moncler, Versace-- you name it. He takes the liberty of getting a driver to pick him up from the airport so he can hide the bags in the house before Sehun gets home from going to see a friend in Daegu. Kandy can't get enough of him, following him all over the house, while it's expected because Vivi's not home, so she's clinging to Tao as a surrogate.

Sehun gets home around 6, clad in velvet Puma creepers Tao had bought for him a month prior. He looks damn good, having cleaned up since his visit with his parents. But then again, when _doesn't_ the kid look good? By now, he's sporting a bigger bump than before, rounded and perfectly proportionate parked on his lanky frame. He's 19 weeks, and throwing up is a thing of the past. Tao swears it's because of the vitamins, and Sehun argues it's because he's in his second trimester. 

Tao greets him at the door, staring at him like he's some bigshot model or something. He's in awe at Sehun's growing stomach, reaching to rub the side of it as if it's something that should be handled with care. Having not physically seen his man since he was itty-bitty, it's a bit of a shock to see him like this. "Wow, look at that." 

Sehun rolls his eyes, "No, look at _me_." He jokes, leaning to place a quick kiss on Tao's dry lips. "Welcome home. I hope you never go back." Sehun'll be honest if asked, he misses cuddling up to Tao. The dogs are cute and all, but in 21 weeks, he'll be welcoming their child into the world, and he'd like some alone time with him before they come. 

Tao looks incredible too, but he also looks super cheesy and goofy when he's staring at Sehun's stomach like an idiot. Sehun rolls his eyes once more, pulling Tao's other hand to his stomach. "Whatever, don't talk to me, pay attention to this little thing instead." 

"You're so big!" He screeches, leaning down to pepper kisses on Sehun's stomach. The more delicate man carries a dubious expression, but relaxes once he remembers this _is_ the father of his child. 

He's a little uncomfortable with his pregnancy, but is coming around to it more. After SM released a statement to the media and press regarding the pregnancy, the positive responses provided him with more consolation, more comfort with the whole thing. Fans were just happy it wasn't _him_ getting some _girl_ pregnant, or rather that they're glad Tao and Sehun are an actual item and that they're still in contact..well, more than that. He was happy to see the fanart and face mashups of what their child was going to be like. But still, on a personal and physical level, Sehun hasn't really embraced his current state as an expectant person. He's patient with himself, but Tao's a different story. Ever heard of a fetus with Dolce and Gabanna shoes _already_ in their possession? 

"Stop!" Sehun sulks, pulling Tao closer to him. "It's not my fault..the food in this country is really good.." He giggles, draping his lanky arms over his boyfriend's shoulders. "I happen to love food.." 

Seeing Sehun grow so quickly reminds Tao that perhaps he shouldn't go back to China anytime soon, but instead help prepare for the little person that Sehun's not preparing for just yet. The loft is extremely comfortable, in a nice, gated community, plenty of kind people, children, with plenty to do. He can see why Sehun obtained the keys so quickly. In China, it's home, yes, but it is kind of refreshing to be in a more relaxed area, still rich and plentiful with venues. He's contemplating on staying permanently. 

"I know you do. I just ordered pizza." Tao tilts his head, snapping his fingers and pointing at Sehun with a comically large grin. He expects Sehun to go bonkers, since they love the specialty pizza from a place down the street, but Sehun makes a gagging noise, his nails gently grazing the side of his stomach. 

"That sounds revolting.." 

Tao scoffs, "Ya, it sounds delicious. _You're_ revolting!" 

Sehun's face scrunches up, pushing Tao out of his path as he goes to try to pick up Kandy, but seems to already be failing early on in the pregnancy, due to the little growing human inside of him. He expects a tease from Tao, and ends up with one. "See, that's why you can't bend over." 

Sehun growls, "Shut up! That's why you're _ugly_ and the baby's going to have all of my _angelic_ features!" To an outsider, you'd wonder how two people this immature and featherbrained would be having a child, but these sort of conversations lead to steamy make-out sessions and very disgusting flirting, so that's how. 

Tao trots over to squish his pregnant boyfriend's face, then places a kiss on his lips with no resistance. "Ugly has those eight inches you love, lots of money, and lots of love for you." 

"Seven inches at best. When you're hard, it barely grows." The younger man says with a twisted lip. "I appreciate the other two." Kandy claws at his leg, looking excited to see her owner. "I can't pick you up, I'm so sorry." 

"Why are you so nice to her, but bully me?" The Qingdao guy interrogates, going to tickle Sehun until he cries uncle. 

The pizza eventually shows up, and Tao teases Sehun about wanting some after calling it revolting. Kandy gets her cuddle with Sehun, and Tao tapes her trotting across Sehun's stomach, captioning the video, "Kandy on Mt. Sehuji." They end up watching Iron Man 2, and Sehun has to be woken up thrice, but on the third time, he snaps on Tao, claiming that if he had the energy to stay up, he would, but lugging around an unborn child is tedious work. Eventually, though, at the closing credits, Sehun shoots up and goes to get in the bed. 

"Little one.." Tao whispers later to an uncovered sliver of Sehun's belly in the moonlight. He knows the child hasn't moved yet for him, let alone at all. Sehun thinks it's too early, not to worry, but Tao feels like everything's starting to become more real. Sehun's bigger, the baby's features are starting to form, and..he just wants to feel his child move, especially now that they can hear. 

"I'm sorry I haven't really been around lately. I just have a lot of things to take care of before you get here, you know? Work is really important. If I didn't work, I couldn't do nice things for you, or for Sehun.." He nods, his eyes blinking slowly and steadily. He places a gentle hand over Sehun's smooth, stretched skin, inching closer to it. 

"I hope that you can teach me how to be a better person. Sometimes I can be a little selfish, sometimes I can be a little immature, but I hope you can help me get rid of that." He sighs, gently rubbing at the flesh. "I just wanted to say that. I hope you're growing healthily in there..I get to see you tomorrow, so I'm really happy about that. Get some rest, alright? Night." 

The appointment with Dr. Nam is around 11 AM. He confirms everything looks impeccably perfect and in shape, but notes that their child is a little bigger than it needs to be. It's not a concern, he lets them know that's healthy, a good sign that Sehun's feeding them correctly. He does some measurements, Sehun finds out he's gained 15 pounds, but is grateful it's only really noticeable in his face and stomach. Finally, they're asked if they'd like to see the kid, which they agree, as always. 

"Ah, I felt something." Sehun notices, feeling something in his stomach turn away from the glacial contact of the gel. He blinks, a nervous laugh in tow. "Almost as if the baby was moving away." He looks a little stiff, but the doctor gives him a reassuring nod. 

"Normal. You should be feeling stronger movements soon. This week or next." He turns on the monitor, and without a beat, a little baby appears on the screen, this time larger, and silhouette in the form of a baby, no longer a bean. This time, both of them start to get a little misty-eyed seeing their child. Sehun's not one to usually show emotion in public, or at least in front of people he's not familiar with. It only intensifies when the doctor flips a switch for them to hear the heartbeat. 

They listen like it's the most beautiful sonata, a sound that could ease their tensest emotions, a groundbreaking, award-winning composition. Something so beautiful coming out of something so delicate -- so small, so vulnerable. They wish for the sound to never cease, but it does, it's interrupted gently by the words of, 

"Would you like to know the gender? The genitalia is very clear and visible for identification." 

They stare at him like it's the most _idiotic_ question he could ever pose. It's evident from their faces that they've wanted to know for a long time, longer than they'd known that a child was imminent as if they've wanted to know their entire lives. It's a no-brainer to them, so he smiles, admiring how innocent they are to such a process that he's less than ignorant to. Their eyes follow his fingers on the monitor, which Tao feels is a little rude, and he wants him to get his hand off such a precious picture. 

"Well, if you look here, you can clearly see that there are two testicles and a penis. So, congratulations, you're going to have a boy." Dr. Nam says confidently. 

Tao beams, ready to cry at any given moment. He doesn't care about gender, never has. Never has cared about gender norms, conformity, none of that. He's just ready to put black nail polish and outrageous fashion choices on his child. Sehun's humbled, names running through his brain, but he figures he just cannot give the child a name until he knows what their personality is like. 

Even though Sehun's birthday is tomorrow, he knows knowing that he's going to have a little boy he can call his own is the biggest gift he could _ever_ receive. 

-

With his birthday coming, Sehun freaks _out_. 

He hasn't told any of the other members that he's expecting, and he knows Junmyeon can hold a secret, so he doesn't think he's told them. No messages regarding the topic, but he kind of wishes they _did_ know. He thinks it's fucked up for him to show up on the doorstep with his stomach in front of him with a guilty expression on his face. How do you go about not telling the eight people you're closest to that you're having a baby? Sehun's just scared, that's all. 

When April 12th rolls around the next day, he's terrified. 

"Sehunnie.." 

Tao gently glides soap over Sehun's back in their glass shower, not helping but observe his too-quiet demeanor for the past fourteen hours or so. He bites his neck, trying to get a response out of the younger man. "Hun-ah, it's your birthday, cheer up." 

Sehun stares coldly at the faucet, the water springing off his stomach, making hollow dripping noises on the stretched skin. "I'm just..." His mouth molds to the word he's about to say, but no sound comes out. 

"Hmm? You're just what?" 

"Nervous." Sehun crosses his arms, "I've been nervous for the past five months. I'm tired of being nervous to tell people things. It's not even like me." 

The older twenty-three-year-old gently places the soap down, his arms under Sehun's to wash his stomach. "And every time you have worried about their reaction, you're gotten the opposite of what you're expecting, right?" 

He _does_ have a point. Sehun was worried about EXO-Ls, his parents, his company, and each one actually went completely well. So much so, Sehun was touched. Why wouldn't his own members accept their own honorary nephew? 

"I know, but they like to lecture me about _everything_! They make everything about what I need to do better next time.." He complains, his hands expressing quickly before thrown back at his sides. "I don't want to hear what they have to say." 

With a click of his tongue, Tao coaxes Sehun to relax a little, noticing he's on edge this afternoon. "You need to chill. They adore you. You're literally loved by them so much, I don't know why you're so freaked out over this, Sehun. They won't lecture you. This isn't performance-based. This is something far more personal." He reminds. 

He's shocked when Sehun turns a minute later to take him from the back of his head to kiss him softly. He doesn't know, but Sehun's just grateful to have someone in his life who is constantly pouring validation and ease into him. 

Once they're out the shower and dry, Tao plays some old Young Money and jams from '08 through '11, which includes "Lay It Down" by Lloyd, which Sehun admires. He knows its Tao's attempt to lift his spirits, which he appreciates. 

The couple get dressed, Sehun finding it difficult to find something that fits the little belly. Tao dresses him instead, putting him in a olive green bomber, black mockneck, black jeans, and some hi-top Converse shoes. His hair doesn't need to be messed with, parted in the middle, looking soft and perfect, even with his roots growing out the auburn color. He has to admit, Tao does the damn thing when it comes to fashion, even if it's a cliché. Tao ends up wearing black jeans, a tee with Wiz Khalifa smoking on it ( _someone's_ still shook he got to work with him), a jean jacket, and some boots, and well, they look like a model power couple. 

The drive to the dorm is relaxing, it's spring, and the weather is gorgeous. Vivi and Kandy rest in the backseat after Sehun insisted the dogs have to come with them to celebrate (he'd asked Junmyeon to order a "dog cake"). They listen to calming music and reminisce about different places they pass. Sehun feels the anxiety again as they get closer to the dorm, but the music helps, he guesses. 

When they finally get to the dorm, Sehun's sweating a little, but is glad to have Vivi in his arms and a black shirt to distract the guys from seeing his stomach on sight. Jongdae opens the door, his hands full with a bottle of champagne and a few glasses tucked into his arm. "Not these guys!" He announces loudly, with a tight, thin-lipped grin. He envelopes them both into hugs, Tao's lasting a little longer. At a moment like this, Tao's glad he made amends with everyone after he left. 

They walk in, decorations and presents everywhere, the faint smell of chocolate filling the air. Baekhyun's filling balloons with Brown and Cony on them, Chanyeol's making a playlist on his phone, Minseok's oh-so focused on piping cupcakes, Yixing's looking lost as he stares at the instructions to the balloon pump, Kyungsoo and Jongin aren't around, and it's only assumed that Junmyeon's baking the cake that they can smell. All of them look up when they see the two tall, skinny figures walk in after the door shuts. They rush over, squishing Sehun's cheeks and teasing him, then it's on to Tao, who they hug and start striking up conversation with. 

"Excuse me, I thought I was the birthday boy." Sehun reminds with a joking tone, his hand raised. "I deserve an apology. The banner says, 'Happy Birthday, Sehun', not, 'Happy Birthday, Zitao'." Sehun glares. 

Junmyeon walks out of the kitchen after hearing the commotion. He looks thrilled to see Sehun, and to know his secret, he's even more thrilled to finally be able to see him after talking for a few months about it. " _You_ don't deserve any apologies!" He points at Sehun with a smirk, then goes over to hug him almost too gently. The others are so caught up in Tao, they don't notice when he looks at Sehun's stomach with a grin, then meets his eyes once more. Sehun exchanges a warm smile, grateful that Junmyeon's excited for him. 

"Where are Pororo and the hunk?" Tao inquires, referring to Jongin and Kyungsoo, cutting Chanyeol off, who was rambling non-stop about how he recently went to go see Eminem and how it was 'nothing like he'd ever seen before'. 

Minseok looks around, fishing around his pockets for his phone, pulling it out once found. "It's almost 2, they should be here soon. They said something about having to pick up some food before coming over, so..soon, I'm hoping. Family coming?" 

Sehun tucks his lips in, shaking his head no. "No, they're on another vacation. Besides, I'm 23, not 10. Parties at my age are just for nonsensical buffoonery purposes." He shrugs. He kinda wishes his parents were in town, 'cause his mom makes the best food on his birthday. 

"It's just us?" Yixing starts to smile, looking unreasonably sparkly and adorably innocent as always. He prefers intimate parties like these, anyway. No boundaries, just fun and like Sehun said, "nonsensical buffoonery". 

"Looks like it." Baekhyun sneers, mocking Yixing's cheerful tone of voice; draping his arm around his broad shoulders. "Just us. So, Sehun, Tao, sit, let's catch up." The little man commands, strolling over to the couch. "Been busy?" 

Sehun scrunches up his face, twisting his lip. "No, you? I can't imagine you and Chanyeol doing anything other than watching Marvel and DC movies or taking trips to L.A." Minseok bursts out a laugh, not believing the accuracy. Chanyeol stares with wide eyes, traveling around the room, looking like Sehun may have just gotten it right on the head. 

"Well, I mean, we _did_ go to Disneyland..Baek wanted to. He likes Americans." A deep, baritone voice noted, his hands finding themselves on his phone again. Baekhyun snatches it from him, giving him a knowing look. 

"We just..a change of scenery is always nice." Baekhyun discloses, running a hand through his freshly dyed hair. "We've never had a break this long, so it's nice to go out and do things we never have time for." Yixing's next to him, snapping away on his phone. He's been so bored on this break, he's so glad to see his friends again. 

"How's the album coming along, Tao?" Jongdae gleams, putting some balloons around what looks to be Sehun's 'birthday chair'. 

Tao shrugs. "I dunno, it depends on what album you're referring to. Different sounds, different album projects. I'm not really working on anything right now. It's not like me, but I guess since Sehun's on break, I might as well be too." He's also got to admit, he missed these guys. It feels right to be around them. After all, he did cling to them when he was still in the group. 

They talk a little more, mostly about TV shows they've been hooked on, they tease each other, Jongdae steals a cupcake, he's too hungry, and Junmyeon insisted that nobody eats until the party. 20 minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Sehun opens it so he can humiliate his friends, which he does, opening the door slowly with an impatient hand on his hip. 

"Ya, we don't allow people who are late in." Sehun scoffs in a jokingly condescending manner. His frosty expression melts off once Jongin and Kyungsoo start to smile at the very sight of him. They give him a bear hug, wishing him a happy birthday, then come inside, greeting everyone. Perfect timing, Junmyeon brings the cake out, and they start singing to Sehun, who makes his way to the special chair. 

Everyone teases him, phones out as they sing him the song, Baekhyun trying to overpower everyone by belting as loud as he can. Kyungsoo gives him an eye-roll just as Sehun blows out the candles, wishing for a good year surrounded by friends and family. 

They all start eating the cake, Jongdae feeds Minseok, who kind of rouges, giggling nervously at his gesture. Kyungsoo quietly remarks that Junmyeon finally did a good job baking, and Tao's in awe at everyone. These are people who grew with him at the time, people he thought still as family. People who still supported him, even if unspoken. Anyway, enough cheesiness. Chanyeol's the first to cock a brow at Sehun. 

"Sehun, why's your piece so big? You usually keep a tiny frame." 

Said Sehun lifts his fork, shoving a big chunk of cake in his mouth to piss Chanyeol off. "Ya, you'd be eating this much too on your birthday, hyung. You get one birthday a year." Sehun mocks, sticking his tongue out quickly. "You're chubbier than all of us!" 

Chanyeol points his fork at Sehun's face. "Your face is fuller, it's time to lay off the ramen-ttang." He jokes back, a cold pinch to Sehun's cheek. Sehun pulls back, wiping icing on Chanyeol's nose, which, Chanyeol then turns to Baekhyun as if to say, 'lick it off'. Baekhyun just makes a face. "Why do I like you?" 

Sehun clears his throat, his hands resting on the table as he looks down at his comrades in a joking manner. "Right, so..where are my presents? You've done well, wishing me a happy birthday on time today, but where are my gifts?" 

Jongin's the first to pull up a few bags, handing them down the row, only for Chanyeol to peek inside them, earning a swat from Baekhyun. Sehun takes the boxes out of the bags, unwrapping the tissue paper from the garments. Inside are two sweaters, one multicolor, 90s-esque sweater with an embroidered "오세훈" On the left chest area. The other is a simple gray Champion sweater, which Sehun can't wait to wear in the winter, honestly. 

"Thanks. These are really nice, I'm gonna wear them soon." 

Of course, the guys retire in their presents; Jongdae had gotten Sehun a pair of new Nike Roshe shoes and a gift certificate to a bath house in Gangnam. Baekhyun got him two sports jackets and a Mickey Mouse bomber from his trip to California, Chanyeol got him a new wand from Universal Studios, Minseok and Junmyeon pitched in and bought him some new snapbacks, joggers, and some Beats, and Yixing bought him a necklace and some sweaters and graphic tees. Sehun's so grateful to have them, though he agrees with them when they remark about how he has too many clothes. 

Jongdae brings out the bubbly, ready to make a toast. The time comes for Sehun to take his glass, but he refuses, the members staring at him like he's crazy. 

"It's your birthday, nothing wrong with drinking alcohol." Chanyeol insists, his hand gesturing for Sehun to take it. 

"It's my birthday, so I can choose to not drink alcohol." Sehun shoots back, his eyes fixed the bubbles floating to the top of the glass. "I don't want any, hyung. Thanks. Everyone else can have some." 

Honest to god, Sehun would _love_ to get shit-faced drunk and sloppily sing karaoke with the others, but he figures his 24th will be in a year, and by that time, he'd have his offspring out of him. Tao doesn't hesitate to get a few glasses, though. Even though he's the one driving home. 

"Our Sehun refusing alcohol? That's new." Jongin teases, swinging the glass around gently to see if there are any fruity notes to the beverage. Kyungsoo nudges him, letting him know it's just cheap champagne Jongdae got down the street. The only note that's noticeable is the bitterness and cheap taste. 

"I'm taking a break, that was my new year's resolution." The youngest protests, really wishing they'd get off his case. 

Junmyeon claps his hands, trying to get everyone to veer away from the subject. "Alright, you had a toast prepared, right?" He nods, eyes on Jongdae, who jumps a little in remembrance. 

"Right. Everyone raise your glasses. Sehunnie, raise your soda." Everyone diligently follows his instructions with a smirk on their faces, adoringly waiting for Jongdae to start. "To another wonderful year for our maknae!" 

They clink their glasses together, Sehun kind of wishes some would've spilled into his soda, but regardless, he thanks Jongdae. 

They all end up back on the couches, playing games on Junmyeon's game system, but Sehun's too full to participate, ending up almost nodding off to the sound of Tao conversing with Yixing about his recent extended play. He doesn't though, because he feels a hand -- a foreign hand, press to his stomach, and he jumps out of whatever sleep he was about to get. 

"Sehun, what is that?" Baekhyun worriedly asks, his hand still roaming around the rounded skin. Sehun pushes his hand away. 

"Stop it, hyung. What are you doing? It's my birthday, how dare you wake me out of my sleep." 

Baekhyun starts to put the pieces together. Weight gain in the face, increased appetite, larger than usual abdomen..no alcohol. 

"Wait a minute.." He says with skepticism. "Chanyeol's right, oh shit, he's right!" Baekhyun jumps, his finger pointing repeatedly at Sehun. Tao closes his eyes, preparing for whatever Baekhyun's about to say, right or wrong. _Oh shit.._ , he thinks. 

Chanyeol's head whips to stare at Sehun, which makes everyone else focus their attention on him, who's head is still leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"What is it, Baek? I just said he looked a little fuller than usual." 

Baekhyun smirks. "No, he's _pregnant_." 

Sehun stays mute for a second, then a smile creeps up on his face. He figures it's not like they look mad, so why not be a little tease? He keeps his fingers over his mouth, still not saying anything. 

"Is it true?" Jongin chokes out, his knee shaking up and down with trepidation. Kyungsoo gives him a bit of a glare, wondering why he's so giddy and ready for the news to break out, putting a firm hand on his knee to stop the annoying shaking. 

Sehun just stays seated, eight pairs of eyes studying his every move. "Yeah, yeah... Baekhyun's right." 

The room erupts with whooping and cheering out of sheer shock, Junmyeon winking at Sehun, signaling that he's proud of him for being brave and finally spilling the beans. Tao figures they're still gullible as ever, it was so obvious. Anyway, the guys rush over, squeezing Sehun into hugs, pressuring him to take off his jacket, which he does, showing them the side view. 

Chanyeol loses it, throwing Sehun into his chest, claiming it's the best news he's heard all year. More congratulations are in order, but then Yixing has to ask questions, 'cause.. you know, he's _Yixing_. 

"Does the company know?" 

Tao smirks. "Of course they know, the question is, how do _you guys_ not know? It's been everywhere on social media, the news..everything." It really has gotten a lot of coverage since the announcement, both he and Sehun have wondered how they haven't even gotten any texts about it, nor have seen it on their own. They figured that the guys couldn't possibly be _that_ oblivious. 

"I got a bunch of texts a few weeks ago saying a friend of mine was pregnant, but I ignored it 'cause I didn't know who they were talking about.." Minseok confesses, scrolling through his phone in attempt to find the message on his Line. Everyone else looks around the room, mentally scratching their heads. They can't figure out how they missed it. Perhaps they saw it, but it went past their heads..or seemed like fake news. Were they distracted with the life outside being idols too much? Well, not too much, but too distracted and oblivious to things like this? 

The youngest one runs scrolls through his phone, showing his friends the sonogram picture from the day before. He watches their faces overwhelm with excitement and emotion, remarking about how tiny the baby is, how it's got Tao's huge head, which Sehun laughs at, gently coaxing Tao with a kiss to his head. 

"Do you know the gender yet?" Kyungsoo questions gently, a can of Chilsung cider in his hand. "Any names? This is such news." 

Tao pulls Sehun to his side, looking at him lovingly, which Sehun cracks up at, mumbling a small 'ya..' at him. "Yeah, it's a boy. And no, we just found out yesterday, so we'll have to find names pretty soon. Everything goes by so fast.. This kid thinks it's only a good idea to name a child once you see them, but I disagree." He reports back, a hand finding its way to Sehun's growing ass. Sehun almost wants to swat his hand away, but hey. 

The rest of the party goes better than expected, with a lot of questions from everyone, a lot of catching up to do, a lot of eating, drinking, reminiscing, karaoke. Tao feels so at place again, he doesn't get any hard feelings from anyone. Jongdae sends them home with containers of food, cake, and beverages. They don't leave until they've been kissed on their cheeks and told to take care of their health. 

When they get home, Sehun's exhausted, having let anxiety tire him out and get the best of him in the earlier part of the day. Vivi and Kandy are content and full, asleep on Tao's stack of Rilakkuma bears in the corner of their room. Sehun nudges Tao and laughs at them, claiming the 'dog cake' was a good idea after all. Tao thinks it's gonna be all fun and games when they have to take a shit in the morning and _he_ has to pick it up. 

Before Sehun can close his eyes and drift off to dreamland, Tao makes sure he stops him. 

"What are you doing?" Sehun moans, his hand covering his perfect forehead as he sits up on his elbow. "I wanna go to bed..I'm a year older, I'm an old man now." He pouts, his lip jutting out. His toned, tanned boyfriend doesn't say a thing, just quickly whisks off to the closet to grab the abundance of bags. When he returns, Sehun's checking his phone, a text from Hyunwoo needing a reply. 

"No, no, no, no.." Tao scolds in English. "Lock your phone..It's gift time." He shuffles to the bed, watching as Sehun looks up from his phone, noticeably stunned by the amount of bags Tao has in his hand. 

"For someone who hates the cliche stereotype that you're rich and love to shop, you sure do live up to it." The younger man grins, "What's all this? You didn't have to do this." He says with all sincerity. He appreciates Tao for everything he does, 'cause the man really does hustle hard for him. Without a second wasted, Sehun opens box after box, admiring the off-the-runway garments Tao had gotten for him. "Did you walk on the runway and snatch these off the models?" Sehun teases, remembering the time Tao walked the runway to get to his seat. 

He scoffs at the comment, then is grabbed by his chin for a kiss. Sehun smiles a _genuine_ smile. "Thank you. I love them. I got so many clothes today, I hope I can fit them." The maknae pulls him into one more kiss. This time it's deeper, more passionate, more packed with emotion, almost relief. Tao holds him closer, wanting to relish the moment. Sehun chuckles into the kiss, then pulls back. 

"Oh my god." 

Tao frowns, dissatisfied with how brief the kiss deemed to be. "What?" 

Sehun snatches Tao's hand and puts it on his lower belly, waiting. They both take wait a few seconds before the most _gentle_ nudge swipes his hand. Tao _loses_ it, his eyes filling up with the realization of what was happening. It's what he's been _waiting_ for, this _beautiful_ moment. He wonders if he's more mature than Sehun for crying because of what happened, or if he's just too emotional for his own good. He chokes up again and again, turning into a weeping mess. It's not just because of their child's first kicks, but because he feels an overwhelm of this child belonging to him, the child being incredible, just doing something as simple as exploring what it can do with its feet. He's already _so_ amazed by this little being. He gathers himself a little, Sehun murmuring a gentle, _"Easy there."_ as he rubs his back soothingly. 

"I know.." Tao begins, voice drenched in emotion. "I know this whole thing is foreign to you, Sehunnie-ah." He wipes his nose with the comforter. "I just want to tell you that you're everything to me. You're..you know who I am, truly. You don't judge me. You let me cling to you, you give me the space I need, you know my insecuritites. Strengths and weaknesses. You're there for me. I know it sounds so cheesy and is such a vapid expression, but I couldn't be with a better person to raise a child with." The Chinese man declares, his hand resting gently over Sehun's stomach. His boyfriend stares at him lovingly, the type of warm, 'who cares how cheesy?' look on his face. They're in love. A love that's a friend love and a true, soulmate love. Even with their young age, they know they're bound together. No matter how many times they fall on their faces and fall apart. 

Once they've made out for ten minutes or so, Tao's been moved down to Sehun's stomach, whispering sweet nothings to his son. Sehun's got a hand tangled into his hair, admiring how _in love_ Tao is with their child already. When it's like this, Sehun's discomfort melts away, it's almost like the home he'd been looking for all these years. 

"We have to name you something you can carry around like a trophy. Something that matches who you are. But you don't have to worry about that right now, do you? You're gonna be a beautiful baby, mixed with our best qualities...You just relax and grow healthy in there. And don't give my Sehun-ah any trouble." Tao scolds, gently tracing patterns onto the smooth, buttery skin. "And don't forget that I love you."

\- 

At week 25, Sehun begins to get terrible, terrible heartburn. It's concerning. He'll be out, incognito, of course, minding his business when he feels the sensation inside of him. He makes sure to ask both Tao's mother and his own, who just tell him the old wives' tale that the baby's going to have a ton of hair, if that's the case. Sehun can hear someone say that all day, but to have it happen to him on an hourly basis poses an issue in his opinion. 

"Well." Dr. Nam scans his tablet, then observes his patient. "Mr. Oh, heartburn is extremely normal in pregnancies, and is kind of, to put it simply, notoriously known to be linked to pregnancies." He shrugs. "I can prescribe you antacids or some other medications to tone it down, but I would recommend you do something natural before resorting to medication. 

That pisses Sehun off, but he ends up going to a homeopathic store down the block from his loft. It smells of ginger and ginseng, essential oils, that kind of stuff. He spots the sage, something his mother used to burn in the house to "cleanse the demons out" after Hyunwoo would come home too late from a party. 

"May I help you?" A small, hunched over older woman peeks up from behind him, curious at his entrance. His eyes widen as he bows quickly, then stands up again slowly. "I was wondering if you have anything for heartburn." He says politely, never being able to shy away from being reverent and mindful of his way of speaking when around elders. Anyway, next thing he knows, his basket is chock-full of pregnancy-safe Chinese herbs, supplements, vitamins. The woman is kind and gentle with him, guiding him around her store with his wrist in her hand. 

Meanwhile, Tao's out and about with his mother, who's in town due to a 12-hour layover. 

"How's Sehun and the baby?" She quietly inquires as they walk around IKEA. Tao thinks the 15 weeks he has before the baby arrives is too impending, so he needs to get a start on the baby's room promptly. It's almost as if the past month has changed his outlook on things. The more he looks at babies, thinks about toys, thinks about _the slobber_ , he becomes more disinterested with the idea of having a child at 24. His birthday was just the other week, Sehun's legs absurdly open and ready for him to make passionate love to him, but in between strokes, Sehun started to turn green and heaved all over him. All because of the baby. 

"Both doing alright. Sehun's getting to be pretty big, but I think that's because of his skinny frame. The baby's active, a little healthier than the doctor wants him to be still, but everything's alright.." He says a little _too_ tensely for Mrs. Huang's liking. 

A beat goes between them. 

"Taozi, something isn't right." She points out, her hand finding its way to the middle of his strong back. "Is something bothering you?" Like Sehun's father, Tao's mother can see right through his emotions. Hell, he's her baby, someone she's worked hard to see succeed. She _knows_ him. Tao's in the middle of a furniture store and rather wouldn't cry around people who are secretly taping him. 

"I'm fine." He exhales, blowing out his cheeks. "I just don't think this is right. I should be working on my album or something. This feels so foreign. Not being in China, not promoting. Just sitting on my ass and not doing anything productive. I feel like I'm letting those who support me down." He confesses, tears gripping at his eyes. He's got these expensive ass D &G sunglasses on, but it's clear he's sobbing behind them. His mother takes him into his arms, bringing his head down to her to kiss it. 

"I know it's overwhelming, panda. Just _breathe_. Nobody said it'd be easy. You have to be able to balance your career and your family. How else will you grow as a person? Working full time will pull you away from your family. You don't want your son asking Sehun where his father is all the time, do you? Your father may never tell you this, but I will. Work is important, it is something that helps keep the household flourishing. But what is worth more than that is... the everlasting love from your own flesh and blood. That baby is _yours_ , Zitao! Yours!" She chuckles, her index poking his chest gently. Tao's lips widen into a small grin. 

"He's gonna call you his father and want you to take him to do things, go shopping, spend time. He's gonna want to be with you all the time, look up to you. That kind of love will _never_ be replaced with money. No money in the world can amount to the unconditional love your child is going to give you. Please, enjoy this break from work. Your fans understand, right?" All Tao can do is hold his mother close to him. She always knows what to say, he knows that's what parents are for, but he's grateful to have _her_. 

The couple meets at a café near the loft, later on after Tao drops his mother off at the airport. They order a double chocolate lava cake and two bubble teas, Tao's being melon, Sehun's chocolate. They look pooped, but they're glad to have a little date. 

"My feet are screaming. I think these shoes are too small. What size are they?" Sehun sits back, putting his Vans-clad feet on the other's scrawny legs. Tao pops them off so they can 'breathe' while they're dining. 

" _Your_ size." He replies simply, taking note of how large Sehun's feet are. "I think your feet have grown." 

Sehun sucks his teeth, staring at Tao with his usual scowl. "I seriously doubt that." 

Tao cracks a snide smile. "I wouldn't be surprised, the baby's trying to suck all of your good features for himself. Look how dry your hair is.." He teases, watching Sehun absent-mindedly touch his hair to see if it is indeed dry. He pushes his foot into Tao's crotch, smirking when the older man yelps. 

"How's mama Huang?" The brunette pushes his hair out of his face, eyes impatiently glaring at the employees, wondering where their food is. He clears his throat, focusing his eyes back on Tao, who smooths his sunglasses into his black locks. 

"Good, she's really excited about the business trip, I guess. She asked about you a lot."

Sehun frowns, remembering he hasn't seen Mrs. Huang in what seems like _ages_. He loves and reveres her. Regardless of how intimidating she seems to him, she always challenges that and makes him feel like family. 

"I miss her. I can't even remember the last time I saw her..was it.. January of last year?" 

Tao shrugs, their order finally arriving at their booth. Sehun doesn't hesitate to dig in, having waited what seemed like 30 minutes for some cased baked goods and easy to make boba. "I think. When you came to China for that festival." 

Sehun takes a sip of his boba, nodding. "Right, that's when. Is she planning on visiting anytime soon?" 

"I hope so. She talked about wanting to come when the baby's here to take care of us. You know how she is, stereotypical." 

"No," The maknae rolls his eyes. "She's nowhere close to my mother. She called me six times today asking me if we needed a crib. Ah, I'm tired of it." If he's honest, he's also tired of the preparing. Every time he sees a baby, he's reminded that the clock is ticking, and that he'd be cut open for a child to come out of him in a matter of months. 

"We do need one, though." Tao nods, his eyes traveling to the tapioca pearls at the bottom of his tea. "I dunno, Sehun. I need to go back to China for a bit. I know it seems like I go a lot, but there's a lot of shit that still needs to be done before the baby gets here. I just feel a lot of pressure." 

"Pressure?" 

The Chinese man sighs, "Yeah, I feel like I need to be working on _something_." 

Sehun shrugs, setting his fork down, having polished off the cake. "If that's what you want to do, _do it."_

His nonchalant reply doesn't sit well with Tao, and they pretty much sit on their phones until they're done with their tea. The older man feels kind of bad, often whisking off to China, sometimes for promotions, sometimes just to escape the responsibility of getting ready to bring a child in the world. Perhaps it isn't fair to Sehun, who didn't ask to get pregnant, but still takes full responsibility. 

Later on, Tao confesses a few things to the younger man that he's concerned about. On the contrary, Sehun understands completely, as he feels the same way. They both agree that it's normal to feel this way, it's their first time doing something like this. The first time having to take full responsibility for another life. A first time to not be able to drift in and out. Tao lifts their moods by teasing Sehun about the fact that his belly button looks to be rebelling against its normal position as an innie. They both fall asleep to a sappy movie that Tao's been itching to watch. Sehun's cuddled up underneath his arm, his hand draped over Tao's hip, his stomach bare and rising and falling with each breath. The little household fills with cuddlers, including the two pooches, who seem to be in a spoon position, trying to keep one another warm. 

There's an atmosphere of relief from Tao's confession, and it only makes his slumber easier to go through. 

\- 

By week 29, Sehun can't fit into any of his shirts. Regardless of how oversized they are, they still cling to his stomach and roll up at some point in the day. He's irritated with it, and rather wouldn't go shopping for some new ones, 'cause he's starting to walk with a bit of a waddle, and he doesn't want people coming up to him and asking for a picture. He sheepishly asks Chanyeol if he could stop by and borrow some clothes, and Chanyeol pretty much screams in his ear that he'd love that. 

"How many Supreme shirts do you _have_ , hyung?" The pregnant man scoffs, his face blank. Chanyeol's closet is filled with mostly HBA, Supreme, Champion, all the typical trendy brands. Sehun just wants clothes that fit him. The bowlegged man filters through his "fuckboy" clothes, trying to find things that Sehun would actually _want_ to wear. 

"I don't know, people send them to me, I lose count." He pulls out a few hoodies, tossing them over his shoulder. His wide eyes stare carefully through his closet, Sehun looking defeated. "Sorry if my collection isn't what you want, Baekhyun usually takes all of my stuff to wear and never gives it back." 

Sehun blinks, "So why can't we just go to his closet and see what he's got?" He runs a hand through his hair. "Where is he, anyway?" 

"Sleep," Chanyeol replies monotonously. "He's been really fucked up the past few days. He had a scare." 

"...Scare?" 

The older man looks as if he's been through it. His eyes are red and sunken in, his hair a little unkempt, his demeanor isn't usually how it is, bubbly and wisecracking. He looks shitty. Sehun looks like a billion bucks standing next to him, his outfit chić, having borrowed some clothes from Tao. So to compare the two, most would say he looks bad. 

"Baekhyun's been really sick for the past few weeks, so we got really scared that he might be... _pregnant_." Chanyeol sighs, "But he wasn't, and we completely freaked out over it, and even had a test that was positive, but we just ruled out that it only said that because it was the cheapest test we could find." 

The maknae deadpans, his eyes taking in his friend's stressful disposition. "So, why were you so nervous?" 

"Well, the comeback is in two weeks, so we didn't want a pregnancy to interfere with that. With you being out of the picture for a bit, we would only have a comeback with seven members, and there would be a lot of drama surrounding the group. But to be honest with you.." Chanyeol began, his eyes dropping to the carpeted floor. "I think.." He swallows,  "Baek wanted a baby, that's why he's been shut in for a few days. He doesn't want to get up and do anything." 

"You should definitely let him have some space." Sehun nods, a hand absentmindedly roaming over his stomach. He can relate to how Baekhyun's feeling in a way. After Tao went back to China the first time, he kind of sat in their room in stagnation, his mind cluttered with questions. He can't possibly imagine how Baekhyun feels, given that he's always wanted his own children. 

"I am, I just worry about him. I don't want the comeback to push him as far as mental health goes. You know how overwhelming it can be." The curly-haired man mentions, searching for a paper bag to put the clothes in. "I mean, it's not a good time to start a family anyway, you know?" 

"Yeah, but you have to know how scary it is to go through something like what he's going through. Things are unexpected, hyung. That's why I'm like _this_ right now." Sehun shifts his weight to his other foot, "It's definitely not easy." 

Before Chanyeol can open his mouth, a sleepy Baekhyun pads into the closet, going to place a kiss on Chanyeol's chapped lips. 

He looks adorable, his little body covered in one of Chanyeol's huge hoodies; his fluffy head poking out of the hood. He's barefoot, looking squishy as ever with his fluffy cheeks from binge-eating junk food. His head turns, his hands wrapped around Chanyeol's waist. "Hey..what are you doing here?" He inquires faintly, one of his hands going to rub Sehun's stomach gently. 

"I came to get some clothes, I hope you don't mind." 

"Tao's not allowing you to wear any of his?" Baekhyun smirks, voice still buried in sleep. "That _diva_." 

Sehun figures there isn't any harm in chilling with Chanyeol and Baekhyun for a few hours. 

So, they all cuddle up on their couch, watching a few variety shows, sharing laughs. They order cheese and wings, then call Jongdae to ask him about any good massage places to go to. Sehun quietly admires Chanyeol peppering his man with kisses, making him laugh and push him away goodnaturedly. 

"Sehun.." 

"Hmm?" By now, it's 10, so it's assumed that Sehun will be staying the night, which is cool, because he doesn't feel like driving when he's full and sleepy. 

"What's it like?" Baekhyun, who has hot sauce all over his chin and sides of his mouth inquires, his head resting gently on Sehun's shoulder. He looks so curious, and even Chanyeol does, his wider-than-wide eyes gandering at Sehun's stomach. 

"To be pregnant?" 

"Yeah." 

Sehun's small tongue glides over his supple, pink lips, his hand finding itself over the child in question. "Ah...I guess..it's kind of like..you swallowed a sub sandwich whole, and it kind of moves around once in a while." 

He chuckles at his response, but the couple still seems really intrigued. Despite their sometimes immature, careless attitudes, they do wonder about things like this. 

"Does he move a lot?" Chanyeol speculates, his hand laced in Baekhyun's. "I just wondered, you don't have to answer." 

"Yes." The youngest smirks, "He moves a lot, but it's really bad when the dogs are next to me." Lately, the dogs seem to convoy Sehun throughout the loft, sometimes tripping him up on his way. They take a liking to his larger stomach, curious if maybe he's been eating too much, or whatever. And this love child seems to take delight in it, moving around delightedly whenever they cuddle up to Sehun. 

"It's kind of fun." He continues, having not talked about his pregnancy with anyone, with the exception of a prying Tao, who just wants to know any and everything about what's going on inside of Sehun, and sometimes he doesn't have the answers. "People hate cravings, but it's actually kind of endearing to take orders from someone who hasn't even entered the world yet." 

Baekhyun nods, fondly observing Sehun's peculiar disposition. "I never thought you'd be the one to get knocked up first." 

"Ya," Sehun playfully hits the smaller man on his forearm. "I didn't either..but I did..." 

They whisper to each other playful insults, falling asleep with Toben between them, Chanyeol starfished on the end of the couch. By the morning, they repeat yesterday's activities, only this time snacking on ice cream bars and watch old, sappy movies that Sehun stays poker-faced to. 

EXO has their comeback two weeks later, and Sehun's kind of blue. Yes, having a break is tranquil and all, but the thrill of comebacks, the adrenaline, the way it brings all the members together is like no other feeling. Something doesn't feel right about watching them on the television as he sits on a somewhat-comfortable couch, two dogs and a bunch of pillows parked next to him. He's proud, no doubt, but he feels empty, especially with the fact that he has more lines this comeback, and Jongin had to be the one to make them sound good. 

"Why are you watching this? It's only gonna make you feel bad." Tao raises a brow, the _strong_ , _suffocating_ smell of his cologne slamming against Sehun's nostrils. "You can't be serious." 

Sehun doesn't look up, peering lifelessly at the TV before him. "There's no harm in me watching for support.." Tao thinks it's kind of adorable to see Sehun between their dogs, his huge belly poking out of his shirt as he pouts at the TV, so to allow the adorable tableau to continue, he backs off. 

"It's just that you have an appointment in 20 minutes, so.." 

Sehun shrugs, "I'd rather stay here, I'm good." 

Tao rolls his eyes at Sehun's ludicrous response, going to turn the TV off on Sehun's behalf, the ladder's eyes weren't going to willingly unpeel themselves from the dancing members on the 7K flatscreen. "You have to, I have to leave anyway, I have a meeting downtown." 

Sehun groans, heavily lifting from the loveseat, the dogs promptly springing off the couch to accompany him. It's not so much annoying anymore, more precious to him. With Tao in and out of meetings, overseas appearances, etc, they do their jobs well as companions. Sehun takes them on walks in the neighborhood park a few times a week in order to get some fresh air. Kandy's found a cute poodle who she's grown fond to. Vivi usually chills with Sehun while Kandy's flirting, almost like he's beyond his sister's promiscuity. 

Sehun slips into something nice, keeping in mind that Tao will be parading him around as his arm candy at his appearances today. But for some reason, Tao fails to realize that Sehun's just on the cusp of being eight months pregnant, and walking around, being skinny and sexy is a thing of the past, as of now. He's tired, constantly being kicked, and always hungry and cranky (but when hasn't he been that way?). At this point, accompanying Tao to fashion week isn't something he finds more amusing than taking a nap. 

They arrive at the obstetrician's office promptly at 11, Sehun cringes at his weight gain, a whopping twenty-six pounds, which again, he takes notice of it being mostly in his ass and belly. Some blood work is done, but for the most part, it's a normal appointment. Tao asks a ton of questions, ranging from what equipment is used for C-sections, to what happens if the baby's head is shaped like a cone. Sehun mostly just scoffs and snickers at his questions and his genuine curiosity. Finally, the appointment ends with the couple going completely soft into a pile of sugar at their child's little smiling face. 

"I have a question." Sehun stops the doctor in his tracks, just as he's going to check on the blood work. He turns with a bright smile, placing his files under his arm. 

"Of course, Mr. Oh, please." 

Sehun deliberates for a second, then pipes up. "Would it be wrong to promote with my group at a time like this?" His eyebrows knit in worry, having the topic ring in his mind the entire morning. "Not to dance or do anything vigorous, I just mean, interviews and things like that." 

"I don't see why that'd be unhealthy." Dr. Nam acknowledges, his eyes springing to Tao, who seems to be a little reluctant and a bit annoyed by Sehun's inquiry. For some hypocritical reason, he doesn't want Sehun to work, yet that's all he does. The doctor bows, then heads out of the room. 

"You really want to promote with them? I thought you liked the relaxed life." The Qingdao native whispers with uncertainty. 

Sehun rolls his eyes, then fixes them on Tao's--, his favorite pair of eyes. "I never said I was gonna be waking up at crazy hours of the morning every day, I just want to be there for when they announce they've been nominated for awards, stuff like that. Show appearances." He pauses, screwing his face up a little. 

"All _you_ do is work, so I see no issue with me following suit." 

All Sehun seems to do lately is throw the fact that Tao's always working in his face. Every chance he gets, he's passive aggressive when it comes to the work situation. Sehun can't wrap his head around it. He's on paid leave, it's not like there aren't two incomes coming in. Tao's released two extended plays in the past month, so he understands the promotions, but it's not like his music is exceptionally huge in South Korea as it is in China. 

"Sehun." Tao pleads, "Stop talking about me working. If you want to promote, promote. I completely stand behind you." Said Sehun lets a smirk wipe across his face, "Of course you do." 

Before it can get any more steamy with sexual innuendos, their child delivers a strong kick so Sehun's lower belly, causing him to wince. Tao marvels at his child's kicks, no matter how painful they are to Sehun, and sometimes he thinks Sehun _deserves_ them when he acts like a brat. 

"What are you doing?" Sehun mopes, his hand swabbing over the area. "You're supposed to be happy, you were smiling a few minutes ago, don't kick me." Tao pushes his hand away, placing his own over as a substitute. 

"You can't talk to him like that, he's a baby." 

Sehun gapes, "And you're nice to kids? Oh, please." 

"I'm nice to my own!" The 24-year old persists, his voice raising in a few octaves. "Still, you can't talk to him like he's our age." 

Sehun's best bet is that Tao's going to be the one duck-taping their son's diaper onto him and still claiming that he deserves an A for effort. He's probably going to be that parent who wails all night about spilling their kid's apple juice and saying that he's not a good parent for it. Tao's been around kids enough to know their tendencies, but seems to Sehun like he's going to over-analyze everything he does as a parent and make the smallest mistakes bigger than what they are. 

"How am I supposed to talk to him?" 

"You know that disgusting voice you put on for Vivi?" Tao clears his throat, imitating almost perfectly how Sehun changes his voice to sound like some cartoon character. _"Aigoo, my little Vivi~ So pure and obedient."_

"I don't sound like that, and who cares? I can talk to him how I want, he's _my_ kid." 

Tao shrugs, "I don't care, whatever. Hey, I cleared my schedule for the day, want to go do something?" The younger man is in disbelief at the statement, his mouth moving too quickly to answer, accepting his offer. 

They decide to go see a movie in Gangnam around 2, and it's...fun. Sehun finally feels like Tao's becoming more comfortable and settled with the imminent arrival of their child, as all he seems to do is talk about him, ask if Sehun's craving anything, if he's warm, things like that. 

They do stupid shit, play crane games (Tao got two Gudetama plushes and claimed they were for the dogs), eat street food, horse around, shop. Tao's glued to Sehun the entire time, giving him small pecks to his neck, whispering sweet nothings. Sehun whispers back, of course, squeezing the other man's hand. Quiet "I love you"s seeping out of their mouths as they stare at the lights in the city. It's nice. 

During their drift into slumber, Tao vows to Sehun that he won't be going back to China as long as the hiatus runs. Sehun shakes his head, a smile on his face. He tells Tao that he knows that to be very well untrue, but if he says so. Tao feels bad and kisses Sehun's hand, his eyes meeting the other's in the small sliver of light in their room. He promises, insisting persistently, finally getting Sehun to concur. 

Sehun finds a way to get in contact with SM about three days later. They're actually delighted to hear that he's like to promote with the group for a while. He comes in on a Monday, a little nauseated from the car ride over. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Tao calls out from the car, just as Sehun's about to head into the building. He bites his lip, his shades not showing the complete apprehension he has for Sehun's decision. 

"I'm fine, shit.." The younger man protests, irked. He's clad in a gray tracksuit with a large jacket with fur lining on the hood, one of Tao's snapbacks on his brown hair. "All you do is worry, I'll be fine." He opens the glass door, a hand up to wave at the worried older man as he does. 

He's greeted by a bouncy assistant, who takes him upstairs to go over some things such as the schedule, the concept-- things he'd otherwise know about if he wasn't on hiatus. He's got the concept down, which seems to be a lot of leather and fur..chains, it's obviously a step down from the Monster concept, but still seems reminiscent somehow. More rich, bad boys, rather than the full-on prison bad boys they attempted to portray last year. 

She takes him to another floor, one he's too familiar with, and the stylists flock to him, rubbing his stomach and asking him how he's been. He assures them that he's been relaxing and taking care of his skin and hair, so they don't have to worry about anything. 

They skillfully put Sehun in a striped mock neck, the number 94 stitched into the middle in red embroidery, they somehow find a pair of jeans that can fit under his large belly, which they admire, and the look is finished off with a leather jacket that hangs to his mid-leg, and a pair of platform Puma boots. For his hair, they don't do much, just flat iron it a little more, spraying a streak of red into it, and his makeup is just a simple liner and highlight, the focus being to look clean and neat. 

The guys show up around 8, their outfits being steamed and lint-rolled, hair washed and curled. Yixing nearly squeezes Sehun's shoulders to death, Chanyeol remarks about how huge he is, and Kyungsoo asks if he needs any water because he looks so pale. 

"Leave him alone.." Junmyeon reprimands, going to place his hands on Sehun's broad shoulders. "Chanyeol, your belly was bigger than his at the beginning of February.." He teases, but Baekhyun's not amused and squeezes the talked about man's arm in comfort. 

Sehun's still grateful for Junmyeon's support throughout this process. Even little things like sticking up for him are things to be grateful for. "Thanks, hyung." He whispers. If he's honest, he gets enough of people asking him if he's expecting twins, especially since he was told that the baby would be just barely five pounds at his due date. It doesn't need to be something for Chanyeol to come at, even though he's usually not sensitive to things like this. 

They huddle into two SUVs around 10, then the guys perform the new song, Sehun admires them from backstage, then they hop in again for a photoshoot and interview. They pile onto a couch, Jongdae insists that Sehun sits, but Sehun declines and stands behind the couch with Chanyeol, Jongin, and Yixing. The interviewer proceeds to ask them about their newest concept, why that specific concept, what fans can look forward to with the new album, etc. They all answer professionally, and Sehun's just happy to be there supporting them. 

Just a few blocks away, Tao's out shopping at some designer furniture store, his headphones in his ears to avoid any confrontation. For once, he isn't shopping for himself. He just finds it wrong that his baby is due in nine weeks, and still doesn't have a crib or dresser for his room. Sehun remains disinterested with the look of the baby's room, he just thinks it's a place for him to rest. Tao believes that the baby should feel comfortable in the room, so he takes it upon himself to design the room himself. Sure, he could hire people, but he wants it to be unique. 

He pads around the store, looking lanky and flashy as he goes through his options. He wants something minimalistic, no patterns that give him a headache. The man scoffs at the overly-frilly cribs, wondering why in the fuck anyone would buy that. All sorts of butterflies and flowers and shit, he doesn't get it. 

He honestly feels hopeless until he comes across a white crib, almost futuristic, perfectly square with a matching dresser. Looks like something from Ikea, minus the cheap materials. He drapes an arm over the fence, trying to imagine putting his newborn son in it.  He reads the information card on it, which states that you can pull it out gradually as the child grows, and it'll become a twin-sized bed. He believes this is the perfect fit, as he doesn't want to have to purchase another bed for when the baby's older. 

"I'd like to order.." The Qingdao man starts, looking to his phone for the code. "Set number 10934." 

After ordering the crib, which costs him the equivalent to three grand, he takes a stroll downtown, then receives a call from his father as he approaches the market to grab some dinner for tonight. 

"Dad, how are you?" 

_"My son, I'm well. How are things? I just wanted to check up on you. Are you in China?"_

"No, I'm in Korea, I think I'm gonna stay." The raven-haired confides, reaching to put a family sized bag of chocolate puffs --Sehun's biggest craving -- in his basket. "Baby's coming soon, so I need to be here with Sehun." 

_"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. How is he? Your mother and I have been wondering."_

"He's alright. Promoting with the group." 

_"You're kidding."_ His father dreads, with disappointment. As the one who wanted Tao to suspend his activities with the group, it's obvious he's advocate for taking a leave when it is absolutely necessary. 

"Nope."

 _"But he wanted the break so badly, why would he leave it?"_ His father ponders, sounding disturbed. 

Tao sighs, he really would rather not talk about this, not even with his father. The thought of Sehun being so heavily pregnant and working bothers him, even though he knows he's a capable man. 

"He missed work, apparently. I don't blame him, but it's stupid to me. It's not even promoting, dad, it's just him standing around with them and answering questions. Why bother if you're not even going to perform? And," He catches himself, noticing the judgment in his voice. "I sound too harsh, let me stop. That's my boyfriend." 

_"No, no! I understand completely. He should be resting."_

The younger shrugs, picking out some juices. "He _was_ , I think he got tired of it. All he was doing was eating and sleeping, you should see how huge he is now. Resting just made him lazier than usual." 

_"Well,"_ His father starts. _"At some point, he's going to have to stop, because he's gonna get too tired from ripping and running all day. Just support him, Zitao, he needs that from you. You may think it's a little dumb of him, but he's probably missed the life of an idol, just let him be."_

On the other side of town, EXO are on a lunch break. Sehun ends up stealing bites off everyone's plates. 

"So, how long are you gonna do this?" Yixing investigates, crunching loudly on some radish. "Promote with us, I mean." 

It takes Sehun a second to reply, his mouth crammed with meat and vegetables. He swallows, "I actually don't know. I don't have much time left before the baby comes, so I guess a few weeks. Maybe a month." He shrugs, reaching for his water. 

"It's not like you have to come with us every day, we get it." Baekhyun points, his other hand full of a burrito. "Don't tire yourself out." 

Sehun nods, "I'm not, I just wanted to help where I could. No harm in just being present. That way, nobody can say I missed out on an era." He smirks, the others rolling their eyes at him. 

"How did Tao feel about you doing this with us?" 

Sehun groans, "Ugh, who cares how he felt about it, he's my boyfriend, not my dad." He sighs, placing his empty bowl back into the bag it came in. "He didn't want me to do it, but it's hypocrisy. He works and works, but the moment I want to, he has an issue with it." 

"That's not even like him. He wouldn't usually care." 

Sehun scoffs, "Yeah, he wouldn't care if I wasn't having _his_ kid." He swears. Junmyeon gives his arm a squeeze, assuring him that Tao's just being a worried daddy and he'll get over himself at some point. Not worth worrying about, he says. The rest of the day goes pretty well, Sehun's completely tired out by the time six rolls around, and the guys insist he goes home. Which he does, and when he gets there, Tao's kind of turned on by Sehun's overall look, even though he's out of his outfit and back into his sweats. They end up having rough, much-needed sex. A fucked-out Sehun asks Tao why he worries so much, and of course, Tao lets him know that it's because he wants him to be safe, but that he supports his decision all and all. 

They have sex again, needless to say. 

\- 

A month and some change pass, and before Sehun knows it, he's 3 weeks away from his due date. Things are pretty much in order. The baby's room is completely furnished, clad with stuffed animals all over the place, bags are packed, clothes in drawers, shoes in the closet. As far as this 'TaoHun' love child goes, they're prepared. 

Thankfully, Tao's still in Korea, because now, Sehun's having a hard time walking by himself. He doesn't have to tell anyone, it's just..evident with how he ambles. He refuses most of the time to let himself waddle, even though it seems easier on him, and he's often weighed down by this child of his. Tao often claims that he's just a belly with scrawny legs, and Sehun definitely feels that way. Somehow, he still manages to do interviews and appearances with the group, but it's becoming harder and harder on him.

"I think this is going to be my last week with promoting," Sehun announces, laying in the bed as he rubs his stomach soothingly. His dog inquisitively licks his hand, trying to get attention. He smiles at him fondly, then his face screws up as his child tries to get Vivi's attention. "Hey, don't do that..you already have his attention."

Tao takes his headphone out, looking up to Sehun. "Hmm?"  


Sehun painfully switches his position, "I said, I think this'll be my last week promoting." Vivi gets startled, then he trots away. "No, wait..Vivi, come back." He swiftly picks him up, setting him next to him. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

The maknae's been on planes to places (despite doctor's orders), interviews, workshops, photoshoots, pretty much nonstop. He'll admit, it's been fun, but now that he can so much as breathe, and he's in a great deal of pain, it's a good time to stop.

"Alright..listen." He turns to face Sehun, Kandy tucked into his arm. "I need to take care of some things in Shanghai next weekend."

If Sehun could roll his eyes _harder_ than he does, he would. 

"Again?" 

"Yes, _again_! I said I wasn't going to _stay_ in China, I never said I wasn't going to handle any business."

Sehun laments, "So you need to handle business? What business? You've put out all the music you wanted to for this year." His eyes travel around the duvets, taking in the news.

"It's a project, Sehun. I can't talk about it."

Said Sehun takes it upon himself to cackle condescendingly at his boyfriend's remark. "It's always something, isn't it? I'm cool with you leaving, but don't tell me that you're not going to leave, and then leave."

"You need to chill out. Maybe it's your hormones, but get off my case, shit!" The older man shoots back, his eyebrows knitting.

Sehun inhales, "No, I'm not going to chill out. I've 'chilled out' too long. You've been busy the whole time you've been here! Oh wait, you haven't even been here the whole time." He gestures to his giant belly, "Do you not even realize that you're about to become someone's dad? You can't be in and out of his life like you're doing now. When you're not here for me, you're not here for him." He can admit, it's a little cliche and cheesy, but he needs to get his point across.

Tao sits in silence, the vent blowing his raven hair daintily as he stares into Sehun's angered eyes. He looks kind of beautiful, despite his total annoyance with him. "I'm not going to be out of his life, Sehun. Don't say that shit."

"Prove me wrong, then. You're almost never around, and you think that just because you bought him a bunch of designer clothes and furniture that you're doing your part. I make money too, you're not the breadwinner." He sighs, placing his crossed arms over his stomach.

"I'm just nervous, Sehun, I-"

"And I'm not? Tao, do you really think it's been easy for me? I'm usually independent, I'll admit; kind of babied, and to have to do that to someone else, to have to be _responsible_ for another life, when I can barely take care of myself, is terrifying." He softens a little, taking into account Tao's apprehensiveness. "I get how you feel, but at least show me you give a damn and stop scurrying off every chance you get."

If Tao could, he would tell him what the project is, which is a private album with songs about Sehun and their baby. He wasn't usually into cheesy shit like that, but for Sehun, of course. The name of the album is named after the baby, and he decided he wasn't going to release it to the public, just something to play in their baby's room when he's sleeping. It was a soft, melodic album, no sudden beat changes that would otherwise startle him. In fact, every time Tao's gone to China for the past six months, it's been so he can work on that project, but he's been pushing it back to put out his other music. He's wanted to have more time with Sehun, but perfecting this album has been his biggest priority, so Sehun can truly appreciate it and understand. 

By now, Tao's stoic, his Maltese squirming around in his arms so she can go cuddle with her other owner, who happens to be very pregnant and _cuddly_ in her opinion. Sehun's just still looking pissed as ever, his hands rubbing almost inconceivably over his large belly, then he hauls up out of the bed to use the bathroom. He walks with pain, trying to correctly do so as he holds onto the wall. He leaves Tao alone with the dogs, and the sound of him quietly sniffling as he ambles down the hall. 

He's just not sure what he should do. 

The following morning, Tao has a dentist appointment, but doesn't leave without making sure Sehun wakes up to a basket full of fruit, chocolates, and a teddy bear. Sehun's still pretty annoyed with him, but does manage to smile at his gesture. 

Junmyeon picks him up around nine. Thankfully, they only have an interview for the day.  He's quiet on the ride to the building-- too quiet, and Junmyeon tries to pry, but Sehun doesn't budge. Junmyeon throws a few of his infamous corny jokes at him in attempt to make him laugh, and it works. He just wants him to cheer up. 

Sehun's issue this week is getting too hot. Just his luck that the stylist puts him into a giant ass leather jacket with black fur on the neck. He's uncomfortable, his legs suffocate in the too-tight skinny jeans they put him in, and his shirt clings too much to his stomach. It's like they _want_ to torture him on his last day promoting with them. 

"Two minutes." An assistant announces to the stylists and members, almost completely out of breath. Sehun rolls his eyes, noticing how no one else seems to be perspiring like a polar bear in a desert. "Ah, really.." The uncomfortable male mutters, his hand scratching the back of his neck. The members notice his apprehension, but don't bring it up to him, because he tends to go off if they say anything regarding his behavior lately. Just the other week, Kyungsoo asked if he needed a wet cloth because he seemed to be sweating, and Sehun snapped and told him to mind his own business. 

The stylist fills in his brows, but the angled brush slides a little from the sweat on his forehead. 

"Sehunnie-ah, are you alright? You seem to be sweating a lot. Do you need any water?"  She ponders, her eyes focused on his eyebrows. He doesn't say anything, just shakes his head.  He doesn't want to seem ungrateful for being able to promote, but they dress him too uncomfortably, and it makes him hot and annoyed. Once his makeup is finished, he gives her a small bow and a smile to accompany it, because she was nice enough to do his makeup and give him a nice pep talk. It's things like that, that make him really happy that he's an idol. A huge support system. 

Because of Junmyeon's new drama being filmed today, they only have to announce something, and then are free to go home. Upon hearing this, Sehun's even more annoyed, but doesn't show it. He wonders why he has to wear a hot ass fur and leather jacket just for a two minute video. Still, he doesn't say anything, he doesn't show his emotions, he just stays _quiet_. 

Junmyeon starts their introduction, and Sehun tries to stay relaxed while melting with heat by the minute. The fur's basically glued to his neck by now, which causes him to sweat greater than before. Out of the blue, Baekhyun _belts_ out a lyric from the newest song, which seems to startle the unborn infant, causing Sehun's hands to fly to his stomach. He tries not to show his discomfort on camera, but his child seems to be beating him senselessly from the inside. _It's alright, it's alright.._ He chants in his head, hoping his child will somehow get the memo. 

Chanyeol keeps slipping up on his part of the announcement, so they have to keep re-shooting over and over, and Sehun's not getting any mercy from the baby, so he just gets more and more impatient. He just wishes the satellite-eared man would get it over with so he could go home and cuddle with his dogs and a big bowl of soup. It doesn't work, though, his wish. Chanyeol slips up multiple times, in which he blames it's his lack of sleep, and Baekhyun denies it, being that he's the one who shares a bed with him. 

With a single strong kick delivered to his rib and the feeling of lightheadedness, Sehun just walks off the set, trying to find a bathroom as quick as possible. The members stop their words in their tracks, eyes following him silently as he trots off to the hallway. They don't say anything, but Junmyeon ends up getting up to follow him, keeping his distance far enough for Sehun not to notice. 

The maknae reaches the washroom, then he leans against the sinks, his head thrown back a little. "I'm so miserable.." He murmurs. He basically throws the jacket on the floor, his hands moving down his soft curves as he rubs gentle, slow circles over his belly. "It's alright, I promise..Baekhyun is just _really_ loud..it's over with..just-- ah!" He cries out in pain, his baby not letting up on his wushu. 

Junmyeon knocks on the door gently, and Sehun moans. "Leave me alone, I don't want to be bothered.." He whines softly. 

The leader chuckles to himself, then knocks again. "I have water.. _ice_ water." He waits for Sehun to reply, but all he hears is the click of the door unlocking, and footsteps back to his original spot. Junmyeon opens the door, peeking through to see what Sehun's doing. He can see the coat on the marble floor, and he can hear Sehun wincing every once in a while. He strides in, watching as Sehun turns his body so he can't see the front of himself. 

"What are you doing?" Junmyeon sets the cup on the counter, then proceeds to reach over and tap Sehun on his broad shoulder. "Hey, why did you walk out all of a sudden? I know Chanyeol was kind of screwing up, but you know it's best to just be patient with him." 

With his legs giving out, Sehun sinks down to the floor, sliding just next to a tall mirror near a stall. "It wasn't his fault." He releases, his hand rubbing his temple, eyes focused on Junmyeon's shoes. His lips remain closed, licking at his lips every now and then. "Don't worry about me, hyung. You have a busy day. Go ahead and leave me alone." 

The older man stares at Sehun like he's out of his mind, his expression changing into one of a compassionate nature. He sits in front of Sehun and takes his delicate hands, which seem to be a little swollen. He takes a look at Sehun carefully, noticing the sweat beads on his forehead and neck, and the subtle ripple of his stomach, indicating that his child is practicing MMA like he's on his way to the national tournament. 

"I don't want to leave you alone. I'm concerned. You didn't say anything on the way here, nor have you said anything to anyone today, and you just stormed off out of nowhere. Is something going on? I thought it was your last day, why not enjoy it?" The guardian sighs, his hand squeezing Sehun's tighter. 

Sehun doesn't want to say anything, he'd rather keep his emotions inside, but he can't block his eyes from producing hot, burning tears that flow down his face steadily and slowly. He swallows, his hand pressed to his cheek. He can't meet eye contact with Junmyeon, but regardless, he ends up confiding in him. 

"I have to be honest, hyung." He starts. "I get kind of tired of Tao going back and forth to China and here..it sounds so immature and pitiful when I think about it, but I cry sometimes when he's gone. Because this all feels too foreign to me. I never thought..I'd be having a baby. I always thought Chanyeol-hyung would mess around and get Baekhyun knocked up." He gathers the rest of his thoughts, trying to carefully select what he'd like to say to Junmyeon. 

"Tao says he's going to Shanghai to finish up some work in a few days, and I feel like I've _had_ it with all the trips he's had. I had to snap on him yesterday, which I really didn't want to do, but..It feels as if I'm taking more responsibility for this baby more than he is. He cares about work way too much." 

Junmyeon stays focused on Sehun's body language, which seems to always be a little insecure, at least, it has been since he's found out he's expecting. He can tell that for the most part, Sehun's silently crying out for help, because he's only 23, and supporting himself is already hard as is, and he doesn't have many people to confide in. 

Sehun's fingers trace shapes onto the floor absentmindedly, then he leans on the mirror. "I want to support him the best way I can, but I feel overwhelmed. I can't really walk good on my own anymore, and I also tend to get sick a lot now..not having him there makes me feel like I'm in this by myself." He shakes his head slowly, "Today...I just was pissed because I'm big and sweaty, and they keep putting me in hot outfits..and the baby's been acting up. He's not been in a good mood since yesterday." He pouts a little, his eyes finally locking with Junmyeon, who couldn't look more worried than he does now. 

"I'm so sorry.." He says with affinity. "I wish I could do something. But listen, I know it's hard. But Tao's got a new life outside of you that he's still adjusting to. I know you want him to drop everything and be there for you hand and foot, which he should do, but I think once the baby comes, that'll happen for sure. Sometimes things don't seem real to people unless it's right in front of them." 

"What do you mean?" 

Junmyeon shrugs. "I've just heard that sometimes it takes for the child to physically be in a parent's arms for them to see that they need to take responsibility for them. Not in all cases, but in most." He helps Sehun up so he can drink some water. "Be patient with Tao, he's probably very nervous about becoming a father, and also very overwhelmed with work. I'm sure he'd rather just be with you." 

After Sehun's had some water, cooled off a little, and seems to be back in a good mood, he and Junmyeon head back out, where everyone seems to have break for lunch. Baekhyun looks over, looking seriously remorseful and sad as he eats his lunch. He looks looks down in the dumps, and from the narration of everyone else, he won't tell them why. 

"What's wrong with you?" Sehun tugs on his arm, Baekhyun's frown deepening. "Hyung, answer me..I'm alright now, I won't give you attitude." 

Baekhyun inhales, his hooded eyes dropping to Sehun's belly. "I scared your baby, didn't I?" The singer bites his carnation-colored lips, his teeth leaving shadows of white as the biting becomes more fierce. "I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to sing that loud.." He stammers. Sehun chuckles a little, his stomach bouncing rhythmically. 

"It's alright, hyung..He's Tao's child, so he tends to be a little dramatic when it comes to loud noises." He assures, his hand resting on Baekhyun's shoulder consolingly. Baekhyun smiles a little, still feeling remorseful. 

"Doesn't it hurt, though? Ah, really..I shouldn't of done that.." He pouts again, this time Chanyeol whacking him in the arm to give it a rest. Sehun gives him another smile before heading off to make himself a plate of food. He plops down next to Kyungsoo who seems to be singing softly while checking his Line. Sehun finally ends up completely relaxed, as Kyungsoo's voice works as a lullaby to his jumpy baby. _Finally_ , the thinks. 

To his surprise, they bring out a cake at the end, and Sehun wells up with tears, but insists he's not, or rather, it's because of his "hormones". He thanks them for allowing him to spend a little time promoting with them, and that he feels sad that the next time they'll be promoting, Minseok won't be there. He hugs the stylists and their team as if its the last time he'll be seeing them. He hands them cards and lets them know bouquets will be arriving at their homes soon. It's sorrowful and contemplative, but everyone cheers him up with the thought of the cake and gifts they're sending him off with. 

Since Junmyeon had to be whisked off to the set of his drama, he ends up taking the van to his apartment, and to his misery, everyone begs to come see it, but he adamantly declines, claiming that the house is waaay too dirty, and they'll judge him like they always do. He bids everyone goodbye, the dogs screech loudly once they hear the door unlocking. Sehun expects to see Tao belting out some lyric of a rap artist while pumping iron in their living room, but instead, he sees eye-rolling worthy rose petals leading to their bedroom, and he can only expect Tao butt naked caressing a pillow or something. He slips off his shoes and walks to the bedroom, relieved that he doesn't have to wake up and work in the morning. The dogs scurry by his feet, but Kandy ends up too intrigued by the rose petals that Vivi follows suit and stops following him. 

Instead of a naked Tao, he finds a _clothed_ version, smiling calmly at him as he carries a tray of what looks to be extremely expensive food, along with all sorts of oils and petals on his nighstand, soft music ambient, the backlights dimmed ever so slightly, and a nest of pillows for Sehun to lay on while he's...pampered? Sehun wants to smirk and cackle about this ordeal, but it's kind of..sweet, and it instantly melts his earlier state of discontent with Tao. 

"Hi.." The Chinese man's voice cuts through Sehun's thoughts, allowing him to come back to the now. He places the tray on the stand and comes to give Sehun a kiss. He doesn't resist it, because he's missed cheesy shit like this. He's not sure, but maybe pregnancy has made him a little needier, because he's kind of overwhelmed that Tao's doing something like this for him after the constant back and forth for the past nine months. Anyway, Tao helps Sehun lay reclined on the bed, then sets the tray near Sehun to eat off of. With a squeeze, he puts the oil on his palms and begins to rub them together, then comes in contact with Sehun's feet. He does it a little wonky at first, then finds a rhythm, staring at Sehun quietly as he eats. 

"You didn't have to do this." Sehun confesses, his delicate hand reaching for the fork to put another piece of chicken in his mouth. "I know you're busy." 

Tao shakes his head, his lips tucked into his mouth. "No, I mean..I need to treat you more. I mean, look at you. You've got this attached to you." He smiles jokingly, his hand patting at Sehun's lower belly. He feels a strong nudge, then his eyes whip to Sehun's face that scrunches up a little. 

"Don't get him started..he's been at it all day." Sehun complains, licking the sauce off his lips. Tao spreads more oil onto his hands, working up Sehun's twigs for legs. 

"What? He was giving you a hard time? Why didn't you text me?" 

Sehun rolls his eyes, reaching for a glass of water. "Shut up, you know I was trying to maintain my state of annoyance." He sits back, "It wasn't worth it to call you or text you. It was really annoying. I mean, not the baby, but the whole afternoon.." He stops short, figuring Tao will move on to a different subject, but he continues after seeing Tao look at him expectantly. "Um, anyway..they just dressed me too hot, and Baekhyun startled the baby, so..wasn't a good last day until later." 

Tao mopes, his hands stopping the massage to take one of his boyfriend's and the other hand to place on his stomach. "I'm sorry I'm not there all the time, baby..and I'm not there for him either..and I feel really, really terrible about it. I really have to go on this trip. It'll be the last one..you'll see why it's worth it in the end, and everything will be alright..I promise you that."  He looks sincere, and Sehun really can't deny Tao's emotions, especially when they're apologetic and serious. Instead, he places his hand over Tao's that remains over his stomach and sighs deeply. 

"He misses you, you know? He does recognize your voice..and your touch, I guess.." Sehun mentions, his eyes flickering to his large stomach. "Sometimes I think about how you're gonna try to take him to all the fashion shows you possibly can to expose him to the fashion world." He smirks. Tao puts a forkful of chicken and vegetables in Sehun's mouth in an attempt to get him to shut up. His face brightens up with a larger-than-life smile. 

"Yeah, well, go figure. He's not even born and already owns Gucci, Giuseppe, and McQueen.." Tao shrugs it off, both of them remembering their child's extensive wardrobe. Hell, he could easily organize the clothes by designer. He's already got a marine blue suit to wear to match Tao, so it's no question that their baby is going to be a fashionista. 

"Ya, keep massaging..I feel like a prince." 

The night is perfect, for lack of a better word. After being fed and massaged, the couple takes a bath together, reminiscing on the times when they were just realizing that they were the one for one another. The little quirks that made Sehun want Tao, and Tao want Sehun. The cringy mirror selfie Sehun had taken before debut. They come to a sudden realization that their child isn't something to be afraid of bringing into the world, but rather, a symbol of their years of trials and tribulations, their best qualities wrapped up into a tiny person. With that thought on their minds, they lay in bathrobes on their bed, making out with their hands intertwined over the temporary home of their ever so imminent gift of love. 

\- 

Some more time passes, and before Sehun knows it, he's at his due date, but their baby decides, fuck it, he isn't coming on the right date, so they give him a little more time, but then a week passes, and he still doesn't come. After a visit with their obstetrician, he confirms that there isn't anything to worry about, most of the time, first babies tend to be a little late, but that he won't allow him to exceed 42 weeks. This freaks Sehun out, because the only indication he gets that he needs to go to the hospital is having strong contractions. Though, Tao assures him that there was a reason why he reserved them a room in a private hospital, so that if Sehun's contractions start, they'd be able to start the caesarean right away. 

Until then, they chill out. Since Tao had returned from Shanghai a month before, they've been spending more and more uninterrupted time together. Most of the time they just goof off and watch movies. The members text Sehun a lot, letting him know to let them know when the baby's coming so they can rush over with balloons and stuffed animals. Every day, it seems, the response is the same, " _No, hyung._ ". Sehun's not impatient, though. He's a little annoyed that his baby is so relaxed inside of him that he's almost two weeks late, but he doesn't mind having an excuse to eat pints of chocolate ice cream for three meals a day. 

This particular night, both of them decide to watch some corny Pixar film, just because they'd decided to flip the script and not watch old movies. They're taking turns poking their baby for a response, and Vivi and Kandy just kind of scowl at them, wishing Sehun's stomach was them. He encourages them to cuddle with him, because the baby likes them so much, but they snub him, since they can't exactly fit in his lap anymore. 

"Aigoo, when are you just going to come out?" Sehun directs to his stomach in a hushed, soft voice. His child kicks him back, playful as always. "Mmm, never? Ok." He jokes, eyes locking back on the screen once Tao ducks down to talk through a stuffed animal to the baby in a terribly _disgusting_ baby voice. 

"If you don't come out, your skin will be all dry and flaky..and you don't want that, Huang junior." Tao teases, and in return gets an unexpected swat from Sehun. 

"Ya, stop calling him 'Huang junior'...we _get_ it, he's going to have your last name." Since they're confined to their home until their baby decides he'll arrive, Tao's taken a liking to taking pictures with Sehun's stomach for Instagram, captioning them all with _"Chilling out with Lil Mr. Huang"_ , or, _"Me and Huang Junior"_ with some cringy emojis and a baby emoji with the Chinese flag next to it. Tao's in love with the fact that his son will be half-Chinese, or half him, and loves the concept of his "heir" being a Huang. 

"Anyway," Sehun continues, "His skin isn't going to be flaky, and I have to pee." He gets up, leaving for the restroom, but hears Tao's cellphone ring, and Tao starts to panic, rushing off to the bedroom as he screams into his phone. Sehun shrugs it off, not understanding what Tao's saying anyway. 

It only really becomes a problem when he hears Tao's voice fade with a closing of a door. Sehun blinks after relieving himself, Vivi stretching on his leg. He looks down and pets him, his cat eyes scanning around and listening closely to find any inkling of the rapper. He notices his screen lighting up near the couch and goes to check it. 

**_tao:_** _"Sorry I had something come up with the album!! I'll be back in a sec don't go anywhere..."_

"Why is he always going somewhere?" Sehun mumbles to himself, picking up the device to throw into a duffel bag near his feet. He sighs and ambles back down the hallway to the bedroom and grabs a change of clothes, a toothbrush, and a pair of comfortable socks. He tosses the bag over his shoulder once reaching the living room again, and heads out. He figures Tao's been gone for a good 20 minutes, at this rate, he'll be gone a few hours. Anyway, he hops into his car and speeds off down the highway. 

By the time he reaches his destination, he's got 30+ messages from Tao, which..he's not really surprised, but..30? 

**_"Hun where are you?"_**

**_"Are you at the hospital?"_ **

**_"Hun did I do something wrong? Please call me.."_**

Sehun ends up sending him the OK emoji back to him, indicating that he's alright. He expects Tao to want him to elaborate, but for the time being, Sehun doesn't bother. Instead, he knocks on a steel door with a plate "308" on it. He raps on the door loudly, and behind the door can hear loud questions about who could the person be, arriving at the door so late in the evening. 

A tall figure opens the door, brown hair bed-headed, clothes stained with what looks to be dry sauce, cat-like eyes sunken and a little red. The man is in sweats, the faint smell of malt liquor on his breath, loud music from a fighting game in the background. Because of not having a porch light, he doesn't realize it's Sehun until he turns a light on from inside the house. 

"Sehun! What are you doing here? It's midnight!" The older man says in a hasty breath. He examines the just as tall figure, smile widening as he notices Sehun's new body, causing the younger to squirm a little. 

"Oh Hyunwoo, what are you doing? You smell like alcohol and your clothes are so messy..I swear, Mom dropped you on your head when you were little.." He teases, taking off his shoes with his feet, closing the door behind him. "And where have you been? I haven't gotten calls in forever, let alone seen you." 

Hyunwoo pouts, taking Sehun's bag from him. "I've been really busy with PD work, you know. And you still haven't given me the address to your new apartment. I couldn't show up unannounced like you.." He teases, guiding his younger brother to the couch, which seems to be nice suede under the grease stains. He props Sehun's feet up on a pillow and sits next to him, resuming his game. "What are you doing here anyway? Tao's going to have a conniption." 

"He _is_." Sehun smirks, his eyes on the curved TV, hands lazily resting on his stomach. "He left the house, I figured I would too." 

'It would be a smart idea if you weren't so pregnant.." His brother scowls playfully, rapidly moving the joystick to move away from his enemy on the screen. "Speaking of which, are you hungry? I just ordered some ribs." 

Sehun grimaces, turning a little green. "No, everything's been making me sick. I can't eat anything except..pudding." 

Hyunwoo bursts out laughing, eyes turning into crescents. "Pudding? My nephew is going to be really fucking weird, isn't he?" To his surprise, Sehun starts to kick at his side, laughing darkly. "Don't make me mad." He doesn't let up, smiling evilly as he bites into his swollen lips. 

"I'll piss you off more, your roots are so bad; why are you still wearing a middle part in your hair? Is it still 2015? Aigoo, your face is so swollen, have you pumped it with air? And let's not pretend that your feet don't look like those vienna sausages you give to the dogs sometimes." 

Sehun chucks a hard pillow at his brother's head, laughing still. "Shut up! This is why I refused to visit you in the first place, hyung. You always roast me!" He evens his breathing out, having gotten a little winded from laughing. 

"You're even winded from laughing! _Fatass_." 

Sehun throws his head back, his chest heaving a little as he watches the boss on the screen beat Hyunwoo's character mercilessly. "You get beaten so bad in this game, why even bother to play it?" 

His brother shrugs, "I like to take the edge off on weekends while drinking a beer and enjoying a few hours worth of this game." He holds his controller out to the latter. "Take a whack at it, you might be better than me." 

It turns out Sehun _is_ better at it than his older brother, even able to beat the boss. The ribs arrive, and even though Sehun insisted he didn't want some, he indulges, cuddling up to his brother and asking him every question he can about how he's been, and how his girlfriend is doing, if he's enjoying his new job. It seems as if Hyunwoo's genuinely happy to see his younger brother. To be in his company. And the fact that he took the initiative to drive an hour away just to see him, in his given state, makes him feel loved. 

Hyunwoo allows Sehun to spend the night, the fuzzy television in his room quietly filling out the emptiness of the room. He tucks Sehun under his arm, sleepily taking a turn in asking how things have been with him, wondering why his nephew _still_ hasn't hatched out of the "egg", wondering if this Z.Tao kid is taking care of his younger brother to the best of his ability. 

"Hyung.." 

"Hmm?" By now, it's 3 AM, and Sehun's wide awake, because his sleep schedule is..well, fucked. 

"I don't know..sometimes I doubt myself..do you think I'm gonna be a good parent?" It's easy for Sehun to ask his other brother, given that they grew up together, and know each others' strengths and weaknesses better than anything else in their relationship, which made fights more intense back in the day. He knows he'll get an honest opinion, to say the least. 

His brother takes a swig of water from his bottle, swallowing thickly. "Ah, I think so. I think you're doubting yourself too much. You'll be the type of parent that doesn't know what he's doing 90% of the time, but manages to pull through and make things work." He nods, "You'll be a cool parent..I think he's going to like having you and Tao around..I'm _quite_ sure he's going to be the stricter parent, though, for sure." 

Sehun does overthink too much, and with this whole experience especially. But he smiles to himself, nuzzling himself deeper into his brother's arm and drifts off to dreamland. He gets up before Hyunwoo does, because he knows Tao's itching for him to come home. He leaves a little note for Hyunwoo by the bed, just saying that he's glad they spent time together and that he's undoubtedly thankful to have him in his life. 

\- 

When he gets to his loft, he finds Tao snoring obnoxiously loud on the couch, but when the door clicks closed, his eyes shoot open, almost as if he's been waiting to that sound for the past eleven hours. Hell, he probably was. 

"Why did you leave? You didn't even respond to my text messages.." 

Sehun rolls his eyes, dropping his duffel on the glass table near the door. "Stop being such a drama queen, I _just_ visited my brother." He grimaces a little, having felt pain for the past couple hours. "I'm alright." 

"Yeah, like the 'OK' emoji is perfect indication that you're alright..you didn't even give me your whereabouts." 

"You didn't either! You just left out of the blue, why is it so wrong I did the same thing?" The brunette scoffs, glaring at his boyfriend a little. "Give it a rest.." He carefully sets himself on the couch, his delicate hand taking a squeeze at Tao's to soften him up a little. 

"I'm at least glad you got to get out the house. I'm sure Hyunwoo was ecstatic." 

He shrugs, "I guess.." His eyes squeeze tight, the grip on Tao's hand tightening. "Ah.." Once the pain goes away, he opens his eyes, only to have a beady pair staring at him. Tao looks really concerned, like he had a feeling Sehun would endure some kind of pain from a strenuous endeavor like driving three hours back to back on his own. 

Sehun sighs, a playfully irked expression on his face. He looks at Tao dead in the eyes, laughing at how hellbent he looks. "Oh, relax. I've been having some stomach pain for a couple hours. No big deal. Maybe it was the ribs I had." Tao _deadpans_. His face goes frozen as if he's locked eyes with Medusa or something. 

"Fuck, you're having contractions?"

" _Contractions._ " Sehun snaps, closing his eyes. "Ah, right. That's the name for them. Yeah, it's not _that_ bad."

Sehun only can say that for so long before they intensify, and he's in hysterics as he and Tao sprint around the house, calling their relatives and making sure everything's in place, they locate their hospital bags, make sure someone can dog-sit Vivi and Kandy while they're bringing a kid into the world. Tao's freaking out because he doesn't know how to install the carseat, and Sehun's pissed because he should've done it a long time ago, but Tao claims that it would've "cramped" his "swag" if he was whipping around with a carseat in his backseat. Anyway, they do make it to the car, but by that time, Sehun's wincing every couple minutes, shaking his head vigorously as his stomach tightens. 

"Are you alright?" Tao interrogates with anguish, hands firmly holding the wheel. Sehun's fingers are gripped on the border of the console, eyes shut intensely. He looks nauseous, broken out into a cold sweat. His chestnut hair adhered to his forehead. He quickly opens his eyes, staring miserably at Tao as a fear tears spring to his eyes. 

"I can't do this..I'm not ready.." He cries, his hand immediately being taken into the older man's possession with the drop of a tear. Sehun continues to chant, " _I can't do this, I can't do this"_ quietly, his eyes tightening with every contraction, which puts him in an uncomfortable and temporary fit of nausea. 

Tao knows that Sehun cannot _really_ give birth, so he knows he's not talking about childbirth, but rather the prompt arrival of their child. He knows Sehun's just thinking about having to raise something, something so vulnerable, so little, so helpless. He's afraid of being judged, afraid of not being able to balance his new life as a parent and life as an idol. Regardless of how long he stays out of the spotlight, he'll never not be recognized. He's afraid of intrusive fans trying to invade his child's privacy. He's just not sure he's ready for _everything_. More than anything, though, he wants to meet his beautiful child. He doesn't want to hold off on that, so he allows himself to breath and calm down before Tao asks him once more if he's alright, and when it's confirmed, they head off. 

The entrance to the hospital is smooth, being that it is a private hospital, they're able to get signed in and to the room as brisk as can be. It's almost like in a snap of a finger, Sehun's in a hospital gown, numbed from the waist down, a metal tray full of scalpels and bovies, scissors by the divider at his chest. Tao's been freaking out. He's gotten sick at least twice in the last hour, squeezing Sehun's hand every now and then (for himself now..). Nurses are on stand-by, and when a familiar face walks in, Tao and Sehun are relieved, ready for this all to be over with. 

"This is the big moment.." Dr. Nam proudly beams, slapping his gloves on as he makes eye contact with Tao. He comes over to Sehun, making sure he's ready, which.. obviously he is, shaking with anxiety. Dr. Nam gives him an assuring squeeze to his shoulder, letting him know that it won't take even an hour, but that he does need to be careful with the stitching once everything is completed. But not to worry, they'll wrap him up tightly so he can sit up and be able to go home within a day or so. 

"I can't watch.." The Qingdao native twists his face up wryly, one hand over his mouth, the other over Sehun's forehead. "To watch them cut you open..it's so.." 

Sehun stares at him blankly. "Um, don't remind me.." He can't believe Tao would bring up such a thing at the most inappropriate time to do so. He allows Tao to crack a few jokes, trying to lighten the mood, but they soon realize that the best thing to do is be quiet and listen out for anything new or sudden. 

After about ten minutes, the doctor pulls out a very tiny baby, who immediately puts Tao into shock, but doesn't cry for some reason. The expression on his face is priceless. It's an expression nobody has ever seen from Tao, including himself. It's an amalgamation of shock, sheer and utter happiness, satisfaction, and love. Sehun can only really tell from the expression that his child has made it into the world, but is a little quiet, probably on account of him. 

"There he is.." The doctor announces, holding the tiny human in his gloved hands, patting his back and clearing his throat and nose out. Within a few seconds, a heartbreakingly soft little wail cuts through the air of the room, melting Sehun's heart instantly. He wants to see him, he wants to hold him. The urge becomes magnetic, like he _needs_ to hold the child or his body's going to shut down. Meanwhile, Tao's still gazing at the tableau in front of him as if it's something he's never seen before. His heart is pounding so fast and loud, he can hear it in his ears. The cry from his child pulls him closer, not even paying attention to what's going on the medical table. 

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor gently inquires, clamping the baby's umbilical cord, holding a pair of medical scissors to the raven-haired man. Tao looks extremely hesitant, but it's _his_ baby, so of course he has to. This may be the only time he'll ever get to do so. So he does, lovingly staring at the quiet little child of his. "He's so beautiful, and I can't even see his face.." He whispers just loud enough for Sehun to hear. He looks pained when he sees a nurse take the child with ease to the corner to test him. But to distract himself, he walks back over to Sehun's side, watching as the younger man allows a few crocodile tears to escape from his eyes. 

"Sehunnie..he's got so much hair..and he's so small, he looks like he could break." The Chinese rapper shakes his head, his hand running through his hair, only for it to fall in place again. Sehun pokes his lips out for a kiss, still pouring out tears. Tao indulges of course, both of them laughing at the sound of the middle-aged nurses cooing at their child and how beautiful he is. 

It takes about 15 minutes to get Sehun sewed up and wrapped up well enough for him to be able to walk. He gets switched to another bed and put in his suite - a luxury one, to Tao's request. 

Finally, in what seems like forever, a nurse comes in quietly with a tiny bundle. She looks warm and gentle, but both Tao and Sehun can agree that they'd rather be the first ones holding their baby. But it's alright, and she hands the baby to Sehun tenderly.  "He's five pounds, six ounces, 21 inches." The nurse reminds, then bows quickly before allowing the new family to experience their first moment as three. 

Sehun moves the blanket away from his child's face, allowing emotion to overcome once he sees it. The child is perfect. The first thought that pops into their minds is how delicate he is. Already they can tell that he's going to be very pretty, and never to be described as handsome, because it just can't describe him. He's got a _little_ nose, curved a little like Tao's, eyebrows straight and a bit dark, but they figure he had time for them to come in more anyway. His lips are just like Tao's. A deep, triangular cupid's bow. His lashes rest on his cheeks, and they can't believe how much hair he has, given they were baldie babies. Nobody can deny how beautiful their son is, but with their beauty, it's not surprising. 

" _Somi_ , look at you, you're so beautiful.." Tao rips through the silence, his voice velvet soft and tender as he apprehensively touches his son's cheek. The name fits so perfectly with the baby's appearance. Soft and precious. When coming up with names, they figured, names are names, and Somi may sound 'girly' but to them, it's just a cute name, regardless if it's 'meant' for girls. 

Sehun can't take his eyes off of his baby. He's so warm, so disturbingly new. He's like a little angel, peacefully off in dreamland, his long lashes fluttering. He holds him closer, his hand tracing over the gentle curve of his cheek. 

"Huang Somi.." He begins, his head shaking slowly. "You are the spitting image of Huang Zitao." A smile spreads across his lips, eyes swinging back to look at Tao, who couldn't look more in love. He nods as his reply, becoming more comfortable with touching Somi's little face. 

"Mmm..He does, he looks just like me. All he needs is my bags, and he'd be Lil Z.Tao." The eldest nods, a proud smile on his face. The baby opens his little mouth to yawn, sending his parents into swoons. They watch as he opens his eyes, which are wide, and seem to be the only thing that belongs to Sehun on his face. They're expressive eyes, almost doe-like. 

He stares at them curiously, making little noises quietly. He looks so innocent, and Tao figures he's going to have a hard time disciplining him when he looks like he's permanently on the verge of tears. He starts to cry in disbelief that his little son is finally breathing the same air as him. Sehun's overcome with emotion too, but not crying nearly as hard as Tao. With every tear shed is the pain paying off, the meetings at the beginning, the anxiety. Sehun's quite sure Somi's just saved him as a person, given him another reason to live, something to look forward to seeing everyday, someone to remind him of Tao when he's off promoting. The baby starts to make cute noises, which both of them believe is his way of trying to get them to stop crying. 

Sehun cracks a smile, sniffling as he leans down to kiss the baby's hand with the gentlest caress. "You kicked me so much.." He chuckles, Tao rubbing his back as he starts becoming reduced to sniffles as well. "So much..I can't believe you were so strong, and you look like you couldn't hurt a fly if you tried." 

Tao scoops him out of Sehun's arms, feeling the feather-like weight in between his arms. He marvels at every move the child makes. Sehun just gazes fondly, glad to see daddy Huang's very first interaction with their son. He looks so happy, so at peace with the world. Completely different than his belligerent, "I could give two fucks" attitude. You can already tell that within just an hour of being in the world, Somi's already taking names and changing his parents. Sehun moves closer to Tao, the both of them sharing a chaste, humble kiss as their child stares around the room curiously with his blurred vision. 

Their parents come to see them not too much later. Sehun's mother combusts with joy, asking repeatedly if they're absolutely sure that they haven't given her a granddaughter instead of a grandson. Sehun, annoyed, assures her that he's a boy, as far as they're concerned, but he's quite sure that he'll be correcting people about that for years to come. His father is overjoyed, commenting about how he's so grateful for Somi, and he could care less about how feminine he looks, or his name being usually a name for girls, but that he's his own flesh and blood. Tao's parents, of course, are in China, but they do FaceTime the couple, screaming ecstatically about how stunning he is, and how they're on their way soon, and they want to pinch his cheeks. Hyunwoo stops by shortly after their call, in shock at Sehun had the baby just twelve hours after their sleepover. He falls head over heels in love with Somi and even sheds a few tears, moping about how proud he is of Sehun, and how it's not fair that his 23 year old brother already has a baby, a luxury car, and a loving boyfriend who will be with him for eternity. 

It's only a matter of time before the EXO members come to see their newest addition to the EXO family. 

They crowd the room, all of them in incognito mode, with black hats and hoodies, sunglasses, tennis shoes. They, not to anyone's surprise, bring huge balloons and rice cakes, stuffed animals, and Sehun's favorite coffee, sure that he hasn't had it in ten months. 

They make a semi-circle around the hospital bed, begging the new parents to go ahead and move the blanket from the baby's face. Tao follows their instructions with a, "alright, chill out~" following their reprimands. 

Once the blanket is removed from Somi's face, the room fills with awws and oh my god's. They all carry looks of disbelief, as if they didn't know how it was possible for two goofy people to create something so angelic and quiet. 

"Tao-ah, Sehun-ah..He's so beautiful. Congrats." Minseok beams, his wider-than-wide eyes taking in the breathtaking beauty of the couple and their offspring. His thin lips sprout a smile, pulling Jongdae close to him, who seems to be tearing up a little. 

"Hyung, don't cry. I _just_ had a baby, I didn't become president.." The maknae jokes, not taking his eyes off the new child. He peels his eyes off for a moment to wink at Jongdae, who looks at the baby again and starts to cry once more. 

They're all crying, but the worst person crying is Yixing, who's been wiping his eyes every six seconds, it seems. He's blubbering, he can't even get a word in edgewise, but Junmyeon can, who seems to be overcome with elation. He was the very first person Sehun had told about the pregnancy outside of Tao. He can't believe how much he's matured, and in the very end, brought into the world a tender, celestial child. 

"I'm so happy for you two. The cheesiest, most goofiest kids I've ever been around. I'm so proud of the both of you. I think he's really lucky to have such incredible people to raise him..and you know, that includes us, because you kids can't do this alone.." Junmyeon grins, clutching the white teddy bear tightly to his chest. He wipes a happy tear away, allowing the others to take the floor. 

"Aren't you guys gonna tell us his name?" Chanyeol booms loudly, hanging onto Baekhyun's hand tightly. He gets a nudge in the side from the drastically smaller man carrying his hand in his. 

Sehun raises a brow, "Ya, can you be patient?" He locks his eyes into Tao's, who opens his mouth to utter the name as if it's something he need not mess up. 

"Somi. His full name is Huang Somi." 

Chanyeol scoffs, "But Somi's a girl name..what did I expect you guys to name him? You could've named him Jaesun, or Kwangmin, something really traditional. But why give him a girl name? Ya, he's gonna be teased.." 

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun twists his face, nudging him harder. "It's _their_ baby. Besides, he doesn't look like any of those names you just brought up. I think it's cute and appropriate..He looks like his name would be something cute like that.." He rolls his eyes and Chanyeol starts to feel bad because Somi stares at him _really_ adorably. 

"What is he going to call you guys?" Jongdae raises his concerned eyebrows, eyes switching back and forth from one parent to the other. 

"Tao's going to be daddy, and I'm going to be appa." Sehun says matter of factly, as if he was expecting this question. It'd been a long discussion, baba or abeoji, appa or ba, daddy or umma. Because they didn't like baba, they decided daddy was going to be a better fit, and Sehun didn't want to be called mom. 

Kyungsoo hasn't said anything, because all he can think about is how much he wants one. He wants to know where he can place his order, when Jongin will be ready to give him a child. 

Jongin pipes up, a 1000-watt smile stretched out on his bronze face. "He's really delicate..I like his name. He looks like a Somi..but really, congrats, guys. Tao-hyung, he really looks like you..I guess being vain even runs in the sperm." He jokes, patting Tao on the shoulder, implying that Tao loves how he looks so much, his own child came out looking like him. 

Finally, Kyungsoo has something to say, and of course he _has_ to be the most sentimental and touching of them all. 

"I'm really happy for you guys..Sehun-ah, I know that you're unsure a lot, you don't know what to do, but I think Somi's going to teach you how to push your limits. Tao-ah, I think you're already responsible and sure of this new job as a parent, so I have no doubts, but I hope you'll help Sehun adjust to this, because he's never really been around kids a lot..Irregardless..I have faith in the both of you. Congrats." 

The members stay another hour, each taking turns holding the baby, asking questions, pointing out repeatedly how Somi's probably going to be mistaken a lot for a girl, but that's a good thing, especially if he's a model when he grows up. They compliment him with a baby voice together, and by the end of their visit, Somi's gone off to dreamland because his honorary uncles sang him a slow song from the new album. 

Once everyone's left, meaning no more visitors are allowed for the night due to the hospital policy, Sehun's so tuckered out even though the weight has been lifted off his shoulders (and stomach). Tao's holding Somi to his chest as he feeds him his first bottle, then burps him and reaches for a box inside of his hospital bag, not letting time go by before Sehun takes it. 

"Open it.." 

Sehun moans. "I'm tired, can't I open it in the morning?" 

Tao pouts, picking up Somi's little hand. "Do it for him.." 

Sehun rolls his eyes good-naturedly, unraveling the gift, then examines it. It's the album, just for him. No other copy in the world. Just as Tao had planned, the casing of the album is silk, the name " _SOMI_ " engraved into the middle in a minimalistic font. Sehun opens it to see a simple pastel green CD with the track listing on either side of the front in white. Each title is so simple, but Sehun knows it's not simple at all. 

"I've been working on this since the week you told me we were going to have him.." He smiles down at the sleeping infant on his chest, then gleams back at his boyfriend of seven years. "I haven't been avoiding you to go chill out in China. I was working on this, perfecting this.. A personal album. Nobody in the world has it but you." He shrugs. "I hope you like it, I missed a lot of shit just to make this for you. I'm sorry you had to go through so much of the pregnancy alone, but..I think all of my emotions, remorse, elation..you'll hear it here. I love you, thank you for giving me this gift..I couldn't repay you, but I'll try to be the best dad I can be." He leans in and gives Sehun a deep kiss, melting their lips together. Sehun pulls back, smiling gratefully, finally understanding why Tao was leaving yesterday, the album was lost at the post office, so he had to come down there, the reason for the most recent Shanghai trip. He stares at the older man, his emotions wearing at his energy. 

"I love you..you're welcome..I'm happy he's here." 

And with that, he's off to dreamland, allowing Tao and Somi to have some time alone. Tao whispers sweet nothings to the baby about how amazing he already is, where he's going to take him when he's older, what Sehun's like, that he has two other dog siblings at home who he'll love very much. Most importantly, Tao lets Somi know that he's extremely grateful for him on account of the fact that Somi has brought him and Sehun together in the best way possible. He's sure that the baby has saved his life, and joins his new child and Sehun in dreamland. He feels complete. 

\- 

Sehun gets discharged from the hospital within a few days. Luckily, with the advanced technology and Sehun's good health, he's healing steadily and seems to be in good shape. 

The ride home is gentle. Sehun, to Tao's insistence, sits in the backseat of the car, watching Somi peacefully resting in his carrier. He looks so vulnerable, so soft, so pure. His plump, cherry-pink lips parting once in a while Sehun claims quietly that he thinks he might be the cutest little thing in the world, shaking his head as his hand gently grazes his son's full head of hair, whispering to Somi about how he's so well-mannered and perfect. 

Tao hums, his eyes on the road, making sure he doesn't hit any sudden bumps or potholes in hopes of not disturbing his sleeping child. No music is played, just the quiet noises of the car gliding across the highway. There isn't much conversation. Not because Somi's ears are sensitive, but because the feeling of bringing their child home is emotionally overwhelming. 

When they reach their loft, the dogs greet them loudly, getting shushed immediately by Sehun. Tao feeds them quickly before heading off to their bedroom. Somi ends up waking up, to his parents' misery, but stays quiet, only up to get his bottle. His large, doe-like eyes stare curiously around the room, blurry. The dogs see him, and Sehun just thinks about how in just a year, he'll be chasing them around the house, calling them "doggies". 

Kandy paws at Sehun's long legs, wanting to be picked up. He gives her a friendly, tired smile, holding Somi closer to his chest with one hand. "I'm so sorry..Maybe later, alright?" 

Somi gets his bottle, and both of them laugh at him for drinking so fast and hungrily. He doesn't mind, his eyes squinting at Tao as he drinks away. He has a habit of squinting his eyes at Tao whenever he can sense he's being made fun of. 

"What are you looking at, little bunny?" Tao beams, talking in the most _disgusting_ baby voice. 

Sehun twists his lip. "He's trying to figure out who this man is who talks with such weird voices.." He clicks his tongue, shaking his head as he takes Somi's bottle out his mouth, the baby whining instantly, eyes traveling with the bottle. "Somi-ah, there's nothing left in here.." He chuckles quietly, "You're so hungry all the time, you wouldn't even resist a drop of milk, would you?" 

After Tao goes off to the kitchen to put the bottle in the dishwasher, they lay Somi in the middle of them, admiring his soft features, his tiny movements in his milk-induced slumber. He looks so peaceful, like he's straight from heaven. After listening to Tao's private album, Sehun bawled his eyes out, every song had perfectly described their love, Somi, and everything Tao wanted to do with the three of them. Now, it plays gently in the background as they lovingly run their fingertips over their love child's features. Their favorite thing about him seems to be that he's so perfectly _them_. There is no denying that he's their child. 

The apprehensiveness about being parents still strongly resides inside of both Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao, but they're quite sure with all they help they'll get, with all the trial and error, they'll make it somehow. Somi's sure to be a very peculiar child. Not mocked for his looks and name, but praised for being so unique. Sehun feels like he's going to be a shy kid, not like he or Tao in any way personality wise. Tao believes his son will be a complete diva, demanding the new Armani collection by the time he's ten. Either way he'll go, he'll be an incredibly blessed kid, with extremely goofy parents. One day they'll tell him about all the tribulations they had to endure so he could be there without jeopardy ensuing. 

For now, his parents stare at him like he's the most sacred item on the planet, which to them, is true. Neither of them have the urge to work, they just want to be around their child 24/7. They're enamored, they're swallowed up, wrapped around his tiny finger already. Ready to cater to his every need. No longer selfish, but selfless, are they. 

The child opens his eyes for a quick second, a small smile tucked onto his lips tightly, catching his parents admiring him so closely, so attentively. He locks his eyes back closed, the smile still on his face. Sehun and Tao exchange a heartfelt glance, so elated that they were able to overcome fear and have their first child unexpectedly. 

But for some reason, they believe he couldn't of arrived at a more _perfect_ time. Their baby _saved_ them.


End file.
